Negotiations
by 4persephone
Summary: Cowritten with the help of the illustrious Chauchi. Life consists of what we have what we want and what we need.
1. Chapter 1

"Boring paperwork. Enough paperclips for a small world empire, raspberry lip gloss, 600,000 yellow highlighters...where on earth do you keep the extra black ball tip pens, Potts...?" Then silence. "What the hell are these, Pepper?" The last question is loud enough to make Pepper Potts raise her head.

She's been out on the living room couch with her lap top, but something in Tony's tone finally catches her attention. Pepper glances up briefly, wondering what the hell he could have found that would make him sound so freaked out. The way he's backlit by the windows makes it impossible to see more than a silhouette of the papers...but then, there's not that many brochures in her briefcase to begin with.

"Those are none of your business," she replies softly, in a tone meant to deflect any more questions.

Tony opens his mouth for a moment, then closes it again. Debates, "Uhm Pepper...I'm afraid I don't agree...If you're...well there are workplace precautions that need to be taken for that sort of thing..."

Minimally, they both need to be on guard for chemical or radiological contamination.

She glances at him again and sighs a little. "I'm not pregnant, Tony" she says gently. "If you're looking for pens, try looking in the left inside pocket."

"I...uhm, yeah." He nods and goes to retrieve what he needs.

Pepper sighs again, staring blankly at her screen a moment, before groaning softly and clicking save then rising up from her seat. The way she sees it, she has two choices. Go in and have this awkward conversation now or put it off for another month or so and watch her boss go quietly insane while she waits for her first round of IUI.

Put like that, it isn't much of a decision.

She finds him in his garage, of course, though from the look on his face he's light years away. For the life of her she can't figure out why he's so thrown by this. In the few times she'd imagined this discussion there'd been a heck of a lot more comments from the peanut gallery, so to speak. She'd expected him to act like a typical guy in the face of her ticking biological clock, one who either made a lot of uncomfortable jokes, or failing that, she'd expected him to act like a typical playboy and recoil in horror at the idea of being around any woman who was pregnant.

What Tony's acting like though, is someone who's just gotten the news that their best friend is terminally ill. He's not just startled, he's actually upset.

So she lets herself in through the glass doors and finds a spot to lean on the other side of his workbench.

"For the record, Tony, I did mean to bring this subject up eventually." She sighs. "I just didn't think it would be this soon. I'm still in the planning stages at present."

"Planning?" His voice is hoarse.

"Yeah. For what I guess you could call 'Operation Baby.'" That fails to earn her a smile, which worries her. She speaks with a little exasperation. "Com'on, Tony. I'm talking about a having a child here, not fighting cancer. Could you please stop looking like I just shot your puppy?"

"I just hadn't realized that...well that you'd found someone special. I mean potential father of your unborn child and all - big step in anyone's life." There's an undercurrent of hurt in Tony's voice, and Pepper freezes for a space of a heartbeat as she goes back through the contents of her briefcase in her head.

She'd brought mostly the medical flyers if she remembers...the pamphlets concerning the technicalities of IUI and In Vitro Fertilization.

'The donor profiles are still at the house.' Tony thinks that she has a....and that she didn't tell him about it.

In spite of herself the edges of her lips curl up. Well that at least makes his reaction make sense.

It only takes a few steps until she's circled the workbnch to stand in front of him. She reaches out a single finger to nudge him in the shoulder. "Relax, okay? I haven't been stashing a boyfriend in the closet if that's what you think. This mission of mine is going to be a solo flight gig."

He raises an eyebrow. "Solo?" His voice is a little incredulous.

"Yeah, I intend to do the mommyhood thing one my own. Well unless you want to count the aid of 'Popsicle Daddy' and a clean petri dish…"

"Popsicle," he murmurs, and from the look on his face she knows that he's actually envisioning just that.

"Stark..." She rolls her eyes, but also feels herself relaxing.

"I can't say that I get the attraction, Pepper." He's definitely starting to become a little more at ease. "It just sounds…well… chilly to me. Isn't this coming pretty much out of nowhere?"

She snorts, "No. I've been saving and planning for over six years. I made a couple of promises to myself back in college that I'm finally in a financial position to keep..."

"Promises to yourself? About kids?" he says, as if this is an unbelievable concept.

Of course, he'd still been a teenager when he left college himself…

How to approach this? Probably with the straight up truth. Her main motivations are basic enough that he'll probably accept them without much fuss.

The scientist in him will appreciate the biological leaning of things.

"Yeah, Stark. I decided years ago that I don't want to be the end of my family line if I can help it."

Tony draws up short. "The end of...?" He repeats the statement almost to himself.

His eyes narrow a little as they sweep her from head to toe.

Pepper sighs, and then shrugs. "The world hasn't exactly been kind to my ancestry over the last few generations, Tony. Vietnam took both of my dad's brothers young and my mom was an only child. Unless I have kids...well that's pretty much it for both sides of my family...no other aunts, uncles or cousins."

Tony doesn't say anything to this, but she can see understanding building in his eyes, and so she continues, "And yes, I know that that on an over populated planet the idea may sound archaic, but, you know what? It still matters to me..."

She crosses her arms a little defensively, continuing with her explanation as if reading off of some mental list, "Besides, why should I not pursue having a baby, if I've got the will, time and support system to do so responsibility... That last I checked, I do live in the 21st Century."

Tony tenses up again. Time? 'Support System?' Since when? He frowns a little, "Maybe my calculations are wrong, but you've always seamed like a workaholic, Potts – at least to me. How do you intend to…" He lets the sentence trail off.

How does she intend to be both his personal assistant and the mother he imagines she'll expect herself to be?

Pepper snorts, "It's true that I do like my job. That doesn't mean that I can't adjust things around for something this important to me." She shrugs, "I had figured to telecommute more on the weekends and in the evenings. And when I do have to work, I'll do what women have done for years – find a trustworthy, reliable nanny." She pauses... "Though if what you're really trying to say is that you aren't comfortable with me having that kind of additional distraction and still being your personal assistant, then I suppose that I could put in for a transfer to another department, and try to find you a decent replacement…"

"What?! No!" Tony looks taken aback by his own reaction. He clears his throat and looks down at his desk for something to busy his hands with. "No. I'm sure we can reach an agreement. I mean, you're the only assistant I've had who's lasted more than a week. Seems reasonable to assume that my luck hasn't gotten better in the interim. I'm sure that we…that we can work something out. Hell, HR's been after me to get you more help for almost a year now. Pretty much since I went public with the Ironman thing, actually."

Pepper nods, "To be honest I can't see why you'll notice much of a change in the day to day schedule, Tony...after all most days you don't rise until several hours after I arrive at the house, and in the evenings you head down to your shop by five. Your rarely even see me after that unless I come down to the basement to have you sign something..."

Just because he doesn't see her, doesn't mean he doesn't take comfort from the fact that she's there. Tony doesn't say that however, because he knows he's already acting like a freak over this, and he doesn't want to come across as a complete jerk.

Given what she's just admitted to, there's no reasonable way he can protest her wanting this baby without being a total bastard.

"You…you're probably right....I don't mean to sound..." He shrugs, "I guess that I just didn't expect that you'd ever want…which is foolish, scientifically speaking..." He allows his voice to trail off. "Procreation's a common urge for most of humanity, is what I mean."

Pepper nods, resisting the urge to snort a little. Tony _would_ reduce this all to the safe confines of science. Never mind that he's just as old as she is, and has no children that she knows of. 'Which can be accounted for in the use of 'most'' She acknowledges, wryly.

"As I said before, Tony, this shouldn't change things that much. And don't worry - I intend to give you fair warning before going in for my first fertility procedure. Because as my doctor put it, you have to treat each possible pregnancy as one in actuality just in case." She smirks a little, "Of course if I had remained quiet about this, I do assume you'd have figured out something was up eventually when I started gaining large amounts of weight."

"Probably." Tony snorts, "Once I realized you were using your stomach as a writing desk, I'd have probably started to buy a clue."

She rolls her eyes. "It would have been sooner than that, Stark – probably when I switched over to wearing flats during the workday."

Tony's expression grows bemused. "Well that's one definite check mark in the positive column, I guess. People might actually notice for once that you're not taller than me."

Pepper raises her eyebrows. "I wasn't aware that people were saying anything about either of our heights."

"They're certainly thinking it. It's the principle of the thing."

"Sensitive about the subject, are we Stark?" Pepper's tone is dry.

Tony shrugs as if only half aware of the question. He's silent for a moment before blurting, "Honestly Potts, a 'Popsicle Daddy?!'"

Pepper crosses her arms, and resists the urge to roll her eyes. "And this is the reason I didn't want to have this discussion until after I had anything to tell you."

Tony just shrugs. She huffs once when he doesn't once pull his curious eyes off her face. "As you pointed out yourself, Stark, it's not as if there's anyone in my life in the running to be my quote/unquote 'baby daddy,' and this is a perfectly legitimate way to become pregnant in my particular situation."

"Legitimate. Huh. Well that's kind of a contradiction." Her eyes narrow and he holds up a hand, "I meant no offense, Potts...it's just that…well isn't the donor route kind of risky?"

"Risky how?" Pepper raises an eyebrow.

He crosses his arms, "Do you really believe that even half the information on those donor profiles is true?"

Pepper sighs, and tilts her head. "Yes, Tony. I do believe most donor profiles are accurate, because I don't believe that everyone in the world is out to make themselves look better to total strangers."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Yeah sure they're accurate. 'Subject is an artist and plays the flute.' Or rather he does paint by number on the weekends and took lessons for two years back when he was in Junior High because he liked this cute girl in band class..."

Pepper's lips twitch in spite of herself. "What is this, Tony? Your version of a genetic 'buyer beware' speech?"

Tony raises a conciliatory hand. "Just playing devil's advocate, Ms Potts. Sperm donors are selling a product just like anyone else, after all. You have to know they'll do their best to cast their 'merchandise' in the best possible light."

"I think donors get paid by 'deposit' not by how many women choose their sperm, Tony," Pepper says, though she knows it's a losing argument.

Tony crosses his arms before shrugging a little. "I'm just saying that if you're smart you'll pick a sperm bank where you're at least allowed the option to meet with the paternal candidates. Also, look for some place that regularly updates donor health information.,."

"So that's how you'd do it then, in my situation?" she asks, just a little bit amused.

Tony nods. "Though I can't technically be exactly where you are now, yes. It's what I generally expect of the clinics who contact me about making any genetic contributions."

Pepper blinks, open mouthed. "You're saying that you're a regular a sperm donor, Tony?"

"Regular no. Occasional yes. And why so surprised – with my documented IQ I've been rated as 'prime recruitment for breeding stock' by fertility programs all over the country."

Pepper doesn't miss the sarcasm in his tone as he says breeding stock, and she wrinkles her forehead in genuine confusion. "If you really feel that way about it then why have you agreed to donate at all?"

He cuts her off. "You're not the only one who's technically the only surviving member of your bloodline, Potts. Just because I've never seen myself as the 'Daddy' material doesn't mean that my parents didn't deserve at least a shot at seeing their genetic legacies survive."

Pepper's jaw snaps shut. "I…I think I understand."

He shrugs, "I don't even know for sure if any pregnancies have resulted from the contributions. They don't tell you when your number is picked, and unless the resulting children face some kind of medical emergency, I don't expect to ever meet them. Still I understand the issues…at least from the male donor end."

Pepper's still just slightly in shock. "Uhm, can I ask which clinics you've…uhm…patroned?" When he raises an eyebrow, she shrugs, "It's better to know. Just in case…"

He grins, "Don't panic, Potts, none ever here in L.A. So unless you've been shopping for genius sperm at a nation wide clinic…accidental crossover's unlikely to happen."

She shakes her head. "Ah…no… My choices have been mostly local, and I haven't been looking for anything particularly 'elite'" She wrinkles her nose, "I mean why pay up to a thousand dollars extra a tube of semen? I'd rather sink the extra cash I save into a college fund and let the baby pursue their own PH'D."

"Then you're a believer in nurture over nature I take it?" He smirks at her good naturedly. "Or are you just fairly certain your own genetics should cover any potential paternal deficiencies?"

Pepper blushes, though she also rolls her eyes at the back handed compliment. "Mostly I'm being practical. I mean yes genetics count…but only to a certain degree. All I absolutely insist on is a donor with average intelligence and a solid medical history."

Tony raises an eyebrow, "That's…very rational of you. Most people in your situation would try to tip the odds a little farther in their favor...well so to speak."

Pepper snorts. "I just want a baby who's got a good chance of being born and staying healthy. It's not right to saddle a newborn with a bunch of unreasonable expectations just because it's known that one or both of their parents got a doctorate."

"No redheaded master-race on the agenda, then?" Tony snickers.

She rolls. "God no. And if I start talking otherwise, then for the record, please just shoot me."

"Don't know Pep, that might be kind of counterproductive to the whole 'baby' thing."

She smacks his arm lightly and turns to head back upstairs. "I'll be upstairs emptying out your inbox if you need me. Are you gonna want supper soon, or just a snack?"

"Pizza would be good. Or maybe Mexican. Are you staying late tonight or leaving on time?"

"I have aspirations of being done in another two hours, but we'll see what the email load is like."

"If that case order Mexican. We both like those Fajita's from the place down on third street. Right?"

"Yeah. Give me an hour and I should be able to get some delivered."

00oo00oo00

And that is that, as far as the 'baby talk' goes. Nothing seems to change in their dynamic after Tony finds the brochures, other than the fact that he seems a little more quiet and introspective than usual. Work keeps them both busy for more than a week – her in the office, and him out on missions. Operation Baby gets temporarily sidelined by the daily grind.

Pepper doesn't have time to do much more than thumb through the thick stack of profiles one earlier-than-normal night. She almost forgets about the issue until the Saturday afternoon when Tony makes her nearly aspirate.

"So…how's your search for the perfect uber sperm going?" He asks the question just as Pepper takes a deep sip of her newest mug of coffee.

She chokes so hard that the bitter liquid ends up filling up her sinuses and spewing out her nose.

Tony grins from his spot on the sofa. "Guess I could have put that better. Sorry."

"Sure you are. The regret's all over your face," she tells him sarcastically, wiping her face and setting her computer on the coffee table. "I'll be right back. I need new coffee and a towel. Just stay put, all right? The doctor says you need to stay of that ankle."

Tony's last mission had resulted in a worse than usual sprain.

"Inquiring minds, Potts," he calls after her without a hint of apology. When Pepper returns, it's to find him trying to gather her paperwork and his magazines to wipe them clean.

"No. Back to the couch Stark. So help me, stay off your feet, or I'll call up Rhodey."

Tony groans, but flops back down obediently. "Rhodey's in Germany right now, remember. Besides I don't like him. He's a bully."

"You're just pissed because he helped me distract you long enough to get the mobile radiologist here to take films on your ankle."

"It hurt!" Tony scowls. "And you're deflecting…how goes your search of the procreative kind?"

She rolls her eyes, decides there's no point in not updating him. "Slowly. I haven't picked out a specific donor candidate yet. Though the list is definitely narrowing as I read the profiles through."

Tony crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "Oooooooooh. Prospective Ubersperm, then. Lay the crème of the crop on me."

She snorts, but complies, mainly because his attitude's so amusing. "Candidate one is six foot two. Blond hair, blue eyes. He's a martial artist who has his own after school tutoring program. Fertility shouldn't be an issue for him at all. According to his file he has eight siblings, and two kids of his own."

"'Martial Artist, huh? You always seemed more like an artsy type to me. You really want to risk getting knocked up by Chuck Norris?"

"Doesn't matter if you don't like him, Tony," Pepper chuckles back.

"Give me another."

"Fine. Candidate two is six feet even. Light brown hair with green eyes. He's a college professor who teaches art and likes to go camping on the weekend."

"Probably has an unnatural attachment to Smokey the Bear too."

Pepper glares a little, not that Tony's in the slightest bit quelled. "Option three's a plastic surgeon from Fresno. Six foot one. Normally I don't care about PH'Ds…as you know. But he also runs Marathons and plays the cello in his local community college orchestra."

"A plastic surgeon? BAD IDEA, Pep." He snorts in derision, at the idea. "It's certainly clear that you've never seen an episode of Nip-Tuck."

Pepper groans but Tony isn't done. He narrows his eyes, "Wait a minute here…Three candidates all over six feet? What happened to things like genetic vertical equality?"

It's a struggle to keep from smirking, "Well I've got some height of my own, Stark…it seems reasonable."

"Someone's in denial. You're two inches shorter than I am."

Pepper bursts into laughter, "God it's almost pathetic, Stark. Sometimes you're just so easy…"

Tony reddens, realizing he's being messed with, not happy to be caught short, as it were. "It's not nice to aim for a person's genetically determined soft spots, Ms Potts."

Pepper nods then struggles valiantly to reign in her giggles. "Sorry. But you opened the door on your own…"

"Yeah." His looks turns sulky, "And then you pushed from behind and watched me bounce down the steps."

Pepper snickers, rolling her eyes heavenward, "You know if this is that big of an issue for you, Tony, I know some cobblers who make lovely elevator shoes." He glares and she shakes her head, "Though why the height of my potential donor choices even matters…"

"Hmph. An over active pituitary gland does not a perfect specimen make."

She snorts. "Yeah well, it's not as if it's the only thing I'm considering. And forgive me if I think that you're taking this all pretty personally. It's not like you're in an actual competition with any of them, you know, Tony."

A funny look crosses Tony's face, and he studies her hard for moment before answering. "Yeah well, Ms Potts, I'm starting to wonder if I should be."

She stares and he crosses his arms, regarding her thoughtfully. "Which brings me around to another question that I think deserves some kind of answer. Pepper, why in hell did I never get approached about the issue of whether or not I'd be interested in the position of potential 'baby daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, Pepper seriously wonders if Tony's had a stroke or something.

'He did NOT just ask me that.' Is the first thought to go through her head, followed quickly by the second, which equates to something closer to 'Nah..." Judging by Tony's expression, the only person with suspected head trauma here is her.

Tony, meanwhile, keeps looking at her expectantly. "Wellllllll?" He trails off meaningfully.

Pepper considers how to answer tactfully for several seconds. Than she snorts, "Restate the question while actually thinking about it Tony."

"I asked you why you..." Tony begins...

"Who happens to be your employee..." She supplies.

"Didn't try and tap me..."

"Who happens to be my boss..." She continues on dryly...

Tony's voice loses force, "Uhm....didn't try and recruit me as a potential quote/unquote 'Baby Daddy.'"

Silence falls for several seconds, as the question dangle in the air between them. Pepper simply fights the urge to roll her eyes as Tony tries and fails to act as if he doesn't get her point. His face gets a little dark beneath his goatee though.

Pepper snorts, when he finally squirms in his seat. "I suppose it would have been kind of awkward..." He reluctantly admits.

Her voice is dry when she nods. "Just a bit. Not to mention that it would have seriously complicated my yearly performance review and raise meetings."

Her deliberate use of humor seems to do the trick, because Tony smirks a little, and then seems to find his focus again. "In theory yes, in practice no." He tilts his head, "Come on, Pepper. Given your reasons for doing this it's not like I was going to accuse you of sexual harassment or anything. Not to mention of reality of you wanting a baby would have kept me from assuming you just wanted to finally act on the whole unresolved sexual tension thing we've got going on between us..."

Pepper colors, not disputing their understated chemistry. Than she sighs, reaching up to rub her forehead before trying again. "No offense, but when have you ever expressed any desire to have kids of your own, Tony? Why would I have suggested involving you in something that you have never shown even the slightest bit of interest in? Especially given the specifics of our particular...situation..."

It's a valid point, and both of them know it. Tony sighs, and tries to find a way to frame his thoughts. "Maybe. But kids - and your assumptions of my interest or lack of interest in them - are almost beside the point in this particular situation, Pepper."

Pepper stares at him blankly, and he colors even more, "Look, When I told you that you're all I have..." Tony at least has the grace to blush even as he meets her eyes steadily. "Well frankly I don't really ever see that changing. And since you all but admitted the same...I'm just your logical option."

Pepper blinks a moment, at the unexpectedly vulnerable statement. Then she clears her throat, and speaks as gently as she can. "I never asked you if you'd be interested in being a donor, Tony, because I didn't think it would have been fair to either of us for me to ask." She waves her arms a little bit, helplessly. "Especially given what I already know about your attitude to getting women pregnant."

Tony raises an eyebrow at that. "Meaning...?"

Pepper's expression is half wry, half exasperated. "I mean that I've worked for you almost a decade now, Stark- certainly long enough for me to know how casual you aren't about the proper use of birth control."

"I am careful, yes." Tony acknowledges, without the slightest hint of apology.

"Careful is using condoms and spermicide Stark. And getting regular blood screenings. You go farther. To the point that you've actually had waste disposal shutes that go directly to the incinerator in the basement installed in all of your 'overnight guest' rooms."

Before Tony can protest Pepper holds up a hand, "I'm not criticizing. If anything it's admirable. I'm just saying that unknown donor candidacy aside, your attitude toward having any illegitimate children has always been pretty clearly negative to me. I've just always assumed that it's because your own relationship with your Mom and Dad was something very precious to you."

"And?" Tony asks again, not quite following her line of logic.

"And I didn't want to do anything that might appear to disrespect that...I figured just me having a child at all was already going to be an enormous adjustment for both of us."

Tony nods, appreciating the sentiment if not agreeing with her conclusions. "And I appreciate your concern, but the truth is that you're misjudging at least part of my motives for how I've handled things in the past. Yes - I do worry about the family lineage. But not so much in historical terms as in the way it relates to the future..."

Pepper blinks, and Tony shrugs, "Look I know I've got a reputation for irresponsibility about some things, but this is my one unbending exception. I just refuse to do anything that could put a child into the position of being used as a pawn."

She tilts her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've always been wary that an unscrupulous bedmate might see an unplanned pregnancy as a way to cash in..."

"You really think anyone would be that calculating?" She asks him, raising an eyebrow.

Tony's expression is wry, "Absolutely, given my fame, fortune and media reputation."

"So if you've never wanted to father any known children, why would this situation be any different?"

She's starting to realize that Tony is completely serious..."I mean, let's both face facts, Tony, there's going to be a media frenzy as soon as people figure out I'm pregnant," she continues, trying to explain her stance. "And considering my social life or lack thereof, most people are going to assume you're the father no matter what I say, making the frenzy worse initially."

Tony looks mildly amused. "Are you claiming you'd try and use a child as a pawn, Pepper?" He quirks an eyebrow, "Or are you implying that you're suddenly going to turn into a media whore who's unwilling to lift a finger in order to provide for your offspring just because I happen to be its father?" He snorts, at her indignant expression. "I didn't think so. You probably have an emergency braces fund in the works and money accruing in a college savings account already."

"Colleges fund yes. Braces no." Pepper's chin goes up defensively, "I have a general account set up of course for emergencies..."

Tony snorts, "You're making my point for me Pepper. We both know you're in this for the child itself and not what it can get you. That fact puts you in a separate category."

"You're saying you'd be willing to donate if I want you to because I want this child regardless of identity of the father, is that it?" She clarifies.

"Yes. You've already explicitly stated that you're going to be doing this thing with or without me. I just think it makes better sense for you and the Bambino to invite me to the party..."

"Better sense? How?" Pepper asks him skeptically.

He shrugs, "Known Quantities. I'm a better gamble than someone you've never met and won't have regular contact with. And I'd be willing to contribute more to the project as a whole..."

"The project?" Pepper says, a little incredulously. "Tony we're talking about a baby not a powersuit or a weapon. And a child is not something that you can build in your shop then set aside when it's no longer interesting. It is minimally a nineteen year long commitment."

Tony nods, "I'm more than aware of that fact. And of course we'd have to agree in advance what both of us would and wouldn't expect out of the arrangement. Still, since you're obviously prepared to parent solo if necessary, I kind of assumed that someone to help with science fair projects and provide back up childcare wouldn't be unwelcome? Hell, I'll even help with additional educational and medical expenses if it becomes necessary."

Pepper's head comes up "I don't need..." He raises a hand.

"Yes I know...you're not in this for the money. But I child that I fathered may have special needs, especially academically. It's only fair I do my part to mitigate for the costs of a possible 'genius' when you've already stated that you're not actively trying to have one."

Pepper just stares, "You...you've really been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"Yes." Tony says baldly. "Pretty much from the day I saw the flyers in your briefcase." He shrugs. "And frankly speaking, Potts, the only real issue in my mind that deserves serious reflection is security based. I want to know whether or not you've considered the way that working for me could threaten you and the baby regardless of whether I'm 'Daddy' or not."

Pepper opens her mouth, and then closes it again. "I...Yes. I already took my association with you into consideration, Tony. Long, long ago." She admits frankly.

"And?" Tony asks the question quietly.

Pepper shrugs, "A certain amount of risk is inherent for anyone working in the field that we do. Is Stark Securities capable of protecting all of its company employees or not?"

"Yeah...it is." Tony says quietly, though it had mostly been a rhetorical question. He's obviously pleased by her refusal to even consider that knowing him might be a little too dangerous for her plans for the future. "Well assuming you're willing to take some reasonable precautions."

Pepper snorts, "There's a reason I've taken self defense and gun safety courses. I've already talked to someone in the security offices about the procedure for screening a nanny once the baby arrives, and they're more than happy to help as soon as they get a confirmation memo for the task from you."

"You write it I sign it. So, you're telling me that you're not worried about having a baby while working for this company?"

"No."

"But you're also saying that you have also never even specifically considered me as the father? Really Pepper? Not even in your inanest, or most unlikely dreams?" Tony asks, returning them finally to the central topic of the conversation.

A funny look that might be guilt crosses Pepper's face. "What I'm saying is that based on the information I had at the time I decided schedule my first procedure, there was no indication you'd even want to participate."

Tony cocks his head. "That's nearly an answer to what I asked."

The small smile playing at the corners of his lips makes her sigh. He's going to go on about this until she gives him a straight answer. And then he'll probably be unbearable for a few days after that. Still Pepper sighs and gives up, blowing a strand of hair off her forehead in exasperation before replying.

"Yes, all right. There were certain inherent merits in the idea, so I considered it, okay?"

"What kind of merits?" Tony's grin is broad now, and he's somewhat relaxed...which is something, she supposes.

"Accurate and updatable medical and personal information." She supplies immediately, "Not to mention less chance of shocks or surprises on the paternal side of the family." She blushes a little, "I...I also figured that your lack of apparent interest in kids decreased the chance of unintentional cross-contact with other donor siblings..."

"No surprises? That's a merit in choosing a partner?" Tony actually sounds disappointed.

Her lips quirk as she tilts her head a little, "In choosing a date? No. In choosing the genetic co-determinor of your child's health. Absolutely." She chuckles at his sourpuss expression, "I'm sorry if that seems cold when I say it. On this topic, I guess I am a little hyper-logical."

Tony snorts, "A little? I ought to start calling you 'Spock'. Could you at least occasionally try to think about the damage to my ego?"

Pepper snorts at that suggestion, and he grins back, smirk turning devilish. "I mean, when I think of merits, Potts, the first thing that comes to mind are my rugged good looks, a thick head of hair, the undeniable technical genius..." He raises a hand to stroke his beard.

"You do have good hair." She acknowledges after a moment, eyes twinkling merrily.

Tony's eyes narrow.. "Thank you. Runs in the family. Could run in your family too, if you wanted it to..."

Pepper chews her lip for a moment... "Tony...I'm flattered. Really I am. It's just...well it is a very serious deviation from my plan. If..." She raises a hand at his hopeful expression, "If you want me to seriously consider it as a possible option, than I need at least a week to seriously think it through."

"Take two if you need to. And schedule us a dinner at the end of the time, since I'm sure that you'll think of specific topics we'll need to address." He agrees. "We can get a spread of goodies from that new Indian restaurant we both seem to like. In the meantime, I'm here if you have any questions. Agreed?"

"Agreed..." Her blackberry beeps and she startles a little, pulling out and studying it a minute. "Uhm...according to this, its time for your next dose of pain medication. And we should probably put more ice on your ankle."

Tony snorts, but nods a little. "Fine. And for the record, Pep, you just illustrated another reason why this whole Baby-Daddy thing could work so well for me."

"How exactly?" Pepper asks cautiously, a little afraid to hear the answer as she lifts herself up and off of the couch.

He grins, "If anyone needs someone to 'Mommy' other that me, Potts, it's you."


	3. Chapter 3

About eight and a half days after their last conversation, Pepper comes down to Tony's shop at four pm and asks him if he's in the mood for an order of grilled lamb, naan and vegetarian thali. He blinks a moment, before nodding and reaching out to turn off his monitor screen. "Jarvis, finish analysis and save the last batch of test numbers for me, please." He then leans back in his chair and tilts his head a little. "So are you just craving Indian today or…"

"I'm good to talk if you are. I know it's a couple of days early," she acknowledges, reddening just slightly.

Tony looks down at his grease covered shop clothing. "Uhmm… how long will it take for the food to get here? I should probably shower before anything else."

Pepper shrugs. "Twenty-to-forty-five minutes, if history holds. Go clean up. I figure I needed to check my email and voice mail one more time before six pm anyway. It's been oddly quiet this week, but you never know when someone will have a last minute emergency."

Tony nods. "Just take a load off and get comfortable after that, all right? Quiet day or not, it's been, what – twelve hours straight for you on those heels?"

She snorts. "Only a third of that has been standing, but I appreciate the sentiment, nonetheless. Do you want to eat at the counter or should I set up by the fireplace sofas tonight?"

"Couches…" Tony decides. "The end table will hold all the boxes. Besides, we might as well be comfortable given that I assume this might take awhile?"

Pepper half nods, half shrugs, "Depends on both your answers and questions. I'll do that last check and set up the food when it comes. Do you want beer, juice or wine?"

Tony's a little surprised anything alcoholic is listed as an option, but then it's not like Jack Daniel's or anything hard had been on the list. He wonders for a moment if it's a test of some sort, then decides such an act –for Pepper at least – would be unnecessarily manipulative.

So he shrugs, "They all sound good. How about you just grab an extra of whatever you end up having."

Pepper nods, and they both make their way back up the staircase: Pepper heading to the living room while Tony heads for the shower. Half an hour later he's out, in clean jeans and a t-shirt, standing in front of a mirror. He scratches idly at his beard before snorting to himself. 'This isn't a DATE, Stark. It'd be weird if you shaved.'

So instead he finds a simple pair of white socks and pulls them over his bare feet, finger combs through his hair and reminds himself that tomorrow he really needs to have Pepper schedule him another visit from the barber. 'Good looking, thick hair? Definite advantage. Looking like an ungroomed mutt…? Not as likely to gain me the ground that I'm hoping for.'

He heads for the living room, rolling his eyes at both his nervousness and his sheer vanity.

Pepper's already sitting on one couch, food set on the table in front of her, beside a pair of plates and glasses. She's removed her suit coat and her shoes both, and is, surprisingly, drinking a beer. She must note his raised eyebrow at her choice of beverage, because she makes a face before popping a bite of spread covered naan in her mouth, and gesturing to the bottle of fruit juice and beer on his side of the table. "I couldn't decide what sounded better, so I got us both one of each." She leans forward to pop the lids on the cartons of food. "Besides, it's not like it's enough to affect our thinking much, mixed with all the other stuff here."

He nods and settles comfortably into the overstuffed chair, reaching out to grab a plate and starts scooping out various bits of spread. "No complaint here… well other than the fact you shoplifted the appetizers before I got here…"

Pepper snorts. "Just some bread and curry. I ordered double of both. I don't know about you but I haven't eaten in almost seven hours."

Tony frowns, cracking his beer as well and mixing fragrant vegetables with rice. "Do we need to revisit the concept of a coffee break, Potts? When you brought me that snack mid-afternoon you should have just made extra for yourself if you were hungry."

"I intended to when I got back upstairs…" Pepper admitted. "But then the phone started ringing and…"

"And the usual," Tony smirks. "You got busy playing corporate Wonder Woman."

"The only 'wonder' involved is that I haven't shot someone in supplies and acquisitions yet." She shoots back wryly.

Tony raises an eyebrow. Pepper rarely complains. For her to be saying anything negative about anyone usually is a pretty good warning sign.

"Do we have a staff problem, Potts?"

She shakes her head and starts loading up her own plate. "Not really. I'm just a little shorter tempered lately I think. And I have never managed to quite warm up to the new section head. O'Reilly? He keeps calling me up with asinine questions about your monthly part-resupply request list."

Tony frowns, "How so?"

"He just can't seem to grasp that you regularly stock you lab in general and not just for specific projects. It's like he wants an explanation in advance for where exactly you're going to use every circuit and wire. I know he has to balance his budget of course but…" Pepper shrugs, clearly annoyed.

Tony snorts. "You never did have patience for that kind of micro-managing."

Pepper shrugs, "Maybe not." She takes another sip of beer. "Thankfully you loathe it yourself. I suppose that I just better get used to it, though. It's not like having a baby's going to let me make my life LESS scheduled."

He grins, "Totally different situation, though Pep. Yes, kids need regular bedtimes, mealtimes and bathtimes and such. But they're also great at randomly introducing chaos by getting into stuff or dumping bowls of spaghetti over their head."

That earns him a raised eyebrow. "And are those particular examples generic or from your personal history?"

Tony's expression is a little too innocent to be believable. "Hey I'll have you know I was the ideal little kid."

"Suuuuuuuuure you were. Not that I was probably any better," Pepper laughs sharply. "According to my mother there was virtually nothing I would not do to get out of eating broccoli."

Tony takes another bite of his lamb rib before replying. "For me it was the opposite, I was the kid who'd try anything anyone would offer me foodwise. A human vacuum. It scared my Mom to death for awhile – she was afraid I would suddenly develop my father's allergy to peanuts."

Pepper blinks. "You didn't, did you?" She can't recall that he has any food allergies.

"No. Just bees. As you know I have to carry an epi-pen when I'm not here at the house. Have never needed to use it."

Pepper nods, "That kind of reaction is usually genetic… Was one of your parents allergic to bees as well?"

"I don't think so, though I know my mother's sister was. It's definitely something to put down on the negative side of the whole paternal cost/benefit analysis."

"Cost/Benefit Analysis?!" Pepper nearly chokes on the piece of naan she's about to bite into. "Tony…"

"What? Unless you've already come up with a reason to turn me down so good I can't talk my way around it, I assume that's what this whole conversation is likely to be."

"That's not –"

Tony just laughs softly as he shakes his head. "Pepper, Pepper, Pepper. I'm not implying that you're not emotionally involved in this. I just think that you've been planning this for so long that I'm going to have to talk hard to get around your plans."

"Well you have to admit that this is a HUGE thing you're suggesting," she defends herself.

He raises his eyebrow. "Huger than the decision you've already made to have a complete stranger's baby?"

Pepper swallows. "I haven't looked at it that way at all. If I get pregnant, the kid will be MINE. I took years getting comfortable with the thought of parenting alone..."

"And?" He lets the statement die off leadingly…

Her eyes narrow, "And what you're suggesting could be far more complex than you could possible imagine. I mean are you so sure you'd be satisfied in the long term with being a 'side-lines-only' Dad? Especially when there'll be regular birthdays, school holidays, etc... all constantly in play affecting me? Not to mention a picture on my desk and the occasional if unintended direct contact."

"You're worried about the effect this could have on me emotionally, in the long term, if I try and be 'just a donor?'" he clarifies.

"On you, me and the baby all. Do you really want that kind of hands-off approach to fatherhood?" She snorts a little. "We both know you care a lot more about doing the 'right thing' than most people will ever know. The media especially."

She draws a deep breath, "And speaking of that, are you prepared for how vicious it could get if we went ahead and do this, didn't announce the paternity and then it turns out the child looks like you or one of your parents? Because there's more than moderate chance of that happening - I mean we both know the rules of inherited genetics. Are you prepared to deal with the accusations that you've smeared your 'strong family legacy' by having a child that you have not acknowledged? Not to mention how the board will react to the sudden appearance of a possible heir to SI…" She pauses, "It could get really, really UGLY Tony."

"We're not exactly living in the fifties anymore, Pepper. Yeah, it might raise a few eyebrows, but having a child out of wedlock would hardly be the most outrageous thing I've ever done. As for acknowledgement; I would be happy to be on the birth certificate if you had no objection."

"So you're comfortable with being constantly painted by people like Everhart not just as a playboy, but a potential bad influence or dead-beat dad?" She shakes her head, "I think it would drive you crazy way, way faster than you think, Tony. Not to mention the consequences to the baby…"

"Consequences?" He tilts his head questioningly.

"Is it fair to him or her to have to grow up hearing that kind of poison? The blue blood world is VERY conservative, Stark." She makes a face. "As sick as it sounds, the same social mores concerning illegitimacy will actually be more easily bent for just another fatherless child born to a 'low blood secretary.'"

Tony's eyes flash. "Bullshit." He leans forward a little, expression tense. "Don't tell me you actually buy into that kind of hierarchical crap."

Pepper's face is bleak. "I don't have to AGREE with social stratification to acknowledge its power in people's lives, Tony. We'd be lying to ourselves if we think that doing this given our relative positions wouldn't directly affect the baby."

"Great." Tony flops back in his chair with a frown. "So what you're saying is my grandfather was unacceptable to most of Wall Street because he was born a German Jew, while my child would be because he or she is illegitimate, is that the sum of things?" He snorts. "So much for the American Dream," he mumbles bitterly.

Pepper blinks. "The Stark's are JEWISH?" She asks the question carefully.

"Ethnically, sort of. Religiously, no." Tony shrugs. "Of course I'm not considered 'officially' Jewish at all... By strict definition the connection is traced matrilineally.

My grandfather turned agnostic after some of the racist crap that happened to his extended family in the wake of the Great War, and Dad converted to Catholicism for the sake of mom before they married. 'Stark' did used to be spelled 'Starck' before Vatti moved to America after the war, though. The family lived in Stuttgart originally."

Pepper lets out a sharp burst of laughter, then reaches up to cover her mouth. "Sorry… not meaning to be disrespectful. It's just well, that's funny."

Tony raises an eyebrow, and Pepper clears her throat. "I know you've seen my background check… Do you remember what my Mom's maiden name was Tony?"

He shakes his head.

"Brodsky. Her family was RUSSIAN Jewish originally."

Tony stares at her in shock. "Then *you're* Jewish?" he asks incredulously.

Her smile is wry. "Matrilineally, yes. Though my mom married a guy from New York and I was raised Irish Catholic."

His lips tilt upright at the admission. "Match-maker-Matchmaker?" Tony murmurs just a little sardonically.

Pepper snorts, "It wouldn't earn us any extra brownie points with a rabbi or a priest Tony."

Tony shrugs then scowls again. "I still can't believe you're putting so much weight on the 'illegitimacy' thing," he informs her grumpily.

"I'm just being the devil's advocate. After all both of us were born into 'traditional family structures,'" she replies. "Talking about the realities now is far more fair than being blindsided by them later."

He snorts again then looks thoughtful. "You know, what you're really saying, Potts, is not that I still can't be your donor, but that if we're going to do this right, then we really ought to get married."

Pepper blinks at him stunned... "I have implied no such thing!"

His voice is dry as he steeples his fingers. "On the contrary. By your own words, the only way I can 'fairly' have a child of my own given my social standing is to make sure when it's born, it's born legitimately. And since I happen to believe that I'm still your better option for a donor than a total stranger, the logical conclusion is obvious. The two of us need to get hitched if we go through with this."

"Tony, that's crazy." Pepper just looks at him like he's grown a second head. "I…we…it's going to be enough of a change just adjusting to my having a baby. Marriage would…" The sentence dies off as she shakes her head again. "There'd be enough 'newness' there under *normal* conditions…"

"You're talking about sex, I assume?" Tony's words are blunt, but he doesn't say it unkindly. "Rather than the other obvious changes in living arrangements…"

"Yes. Among other things." Pepper's tone is equally frank, if a little soft. "Look we both know there's…frission…between us. I won't be insulting and pretend otherwise. But not everyone is wired the way you are. I'm not a nun – not by a long shot, but I don't tend to take on relationships casually. Especially sexual ones. And marriage rightly and fairly tends to come with certain expectations…"

"And if I'm willing to be flexible on the subject for now?" He asks her after a moment of silence, wondering at the moment whether she's overlooked the basic mechanics of actually making a baby, or had automatically assumed he was offering just his sperm as any other donor would.

It was something that would need clarification. Well eventually.

Pepper meanwhile, has put down her plate of food. Her look is patently disbelieving. "You're claiming you'd be happy being celibate – stuck in a marriage of convenience?"

She supposed he could also be proposing an 'open but discrete arrangement.'

Of course even if the idea didn't leave a sick feeling in her stomach, she wasn't sure Tony was capable of being discrete.

"No." Tony actually looks a bit amused. "I'm not offering to play Nick and Nora for the next 20 odd years if that's what you mean. I'm saying that I'd be willing to set aside the subject of us having a full marriage for awhile to give you a chance to get your feet under you. In exchange I'd want your promise that you'll at least give me a chance to prove outside the bedroom that I could cut it as a decent father and husband. Consider it a secured form of dating that also happens to guarantee the bambino legitimacy."

"Secured form of… WHAT??"

"Dating," he says matter-of-factly and takes a swig of beer while noting what looks suspiciously like an expression of appalled skepticism on her face. He frowns slightly and scoops up another bite of the lamb along with some saffron rice. This might prove harder than he thought.

Pepper shoots to her feet and heads toward the fireplace, needing a little distance while she desperately tries to process the full extent of his plan. "I heard you the first time. It's just…" She pinches the bridge of her nose as she turns to face him. "Have you completely lost your mind? Did you recently take a blow to the head? Drugs maybe? Seriously, Stark… I can't date you! It's just as inappropriate as… as… as me having your baby," she finishes quietly.

"Appropriate is what we make it." Tony rolls his eyes and stands, taking a step nearer, but not crowding her. His tone is patient. "You want to have a baby; I want to be a part of it. In order for our child to be accepted into society, he or she requires a traditional home. And as the usual order of things typically requires dating before marriage..." He raises an eyebrow. "This isn't rocket science, Pep."

Somewhere buried beneath the crashing shockwave of unreality is a sudden and acute longing for what he's apparently offering. Marriage. Family. Pepper deftly pushes it aside.

"I want to have a child. But I'm not looking for a husband, Tony," she finally murmurs faintly.

He cocks his head and replies softly, "Why not?"

Pepper ignores the question and his eyes narrow, but he lets it pass for the moment. "You're taking my simple plan and layering complication after complication onto it. Donor to dating to…" She shakes her head. "Why would you even want to do all this?"

"Because you're smart and funny and sexy as hell?" Tony smirks a little. "I also think you'll be an excellent mother. Besides, dating me for awhile in exchange for getting you pregnant hardly seems like a terrible deviation from your plan. Seems a pretty fair trade, actually."

He expects a snarky rebuttal. Instead, she purses her lips while her troubled gaze slides past his. Tony can practically see her mind working, trying to poke a hole through his reasoning.

"And if after I'm pregnant and I decide that you're not… that things wouldn't work between us… what then? We dissolve the partnership? No strings attached? There'll be a child involved at that point… I mean, what exactly do you expect from me?"

"Assuming it's a matter of personal taste that leads to the decision and not me being drunk, abusive or otherwise unfaithful? We divorce amicably and you maintain primary custody while I get regular visitation, so the child doesn't grow up believing that it's unwanted by or unimportant to either of us..." He shrugs, "I'd expect that you'd judge my fitness to be your lover and a responsible parent separately."

She nods, silently approving that basic framework if not the final offer. The entire situation is slipping out of her control and he's just being so damn… rational about it all. The worst part is that it does make an infuriating sort of sense.

"God, you're like hijacking this whole thing," Pepper growls, more annoyed at her own inability to crack his logic apart than at Tony himself. "Three weeks ago you had zero desire to be a father, let alone a husband. And now, just because *I* want to have a child…" She sucks in a steadying breath and exhales slowly, forcing herself to calmly approach the matter like the business deal it is. Though HOW it had ended up that way she had almost no clue.

God and she'd though Tony could play hardball during contract negotiations at the office.

Offer. Counter-offer. Her fingertips absently drum a tattoo against her thigh. 'At least explore the idea's merits before rejecting it as absurd…'

"If – and this by no means implies that I will accept – but *if* I did agree to this insane plan of yours, you should at least have the same escape clause… meaning that if you changed your mind and wanted out, I certainly wouldn't hold you to the marriage anymore than you'd hold me beyond an agreed period of months. And as for the baby…" Pepper chews on her lower lip while staring at him thoughtfully; her voice softens. "As long as you're being responsible about it, you could be as involved as you wanted to be, Tony, regardless of whether or not we're… lovers. I wouldn't keep you from your child if you truly wanted to be a dad and not just a donor. I… I couldn't do that to you."

Tony nods again. "I can't say I'd be an ideal father, but I would give it my best. And neither you nor the munchkin would ever be out in the cold, financially or medically speaking." His smile turns wry, "Not to mention it'll also be safer for all of us legally..."

That causes Pepper to blink in confusion. "Safer?" she asks cautiously.

He shrugs, "Whether I'm the biological father or not Pepper, this kid is going to be a big part of your life, and since you've already said that you're not planning on going anywhere, he or she will be big part of mine by default. Be it as Dad or even just 'Uncle Tony.' This way if something happens..." His jaw twitches. "I wouldn't stand to lose both of you at once."

'If something happens.' Like car accidents, or illness or death. Finally, Pepper truly understands at least one of Tony's deeper motives in all of this, and sympathizes with it so completely her breath actually catches in her chest. 'He knows there's a good chance that he'll get attached to both of us. And unless he's on the birth certificate he'll have no say in custody should something happen to me.'

His offer was about helping her yes, and about protecting the baby from the risks associated with an unreachable sperm donor. But it was equally about protecting himself from the grief of possibly losing *another* family. Even one as distorted or makeshift as the one they were discussing.

"I..." Would she really feel any different in his shoes? God, when had their lives become so intermeshed? The professional distance that had defined them for so many years had lessened and she hadn't even really noticed the mutual dependence that had replaced it. At least not consciously.

"I..." She tries again; watches him wait for an answer. "Fine. But only on one unalterable condition. I'd only agree to marry you after we *know* that I've successfully conceived."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's grin is huge. In fact, he's pretty sure he hasn't stopped smiling in the few days since Pepper agreed to let him impregnate her… Be her donor. Whatever.

He hears her voice and leans sideways, watching covertly from behind his computer monitor as she strides into view. There's a flurry of folders and some discussion with his new CFO about a looming deadline with the Securities and Exchange Commission.

'My… girlfriend.' Tony mentally tries out the term and likes it.

She spares a quick glance in his direction through the open doors to his office and he immediately drops his head; pretends to work diligently… Although he's pretty sure he spots her eyes narrowing suspiciously in the brief seconds before the conversation moves out of his line of sight.

Shortly, Tony hears the sounds of Pepper preparing to leave for the day and times his own exit to match. "Sooooo… Dinner tonight?" he asks expectantly while sidling up beside her. They turn toward the glass doors and fall into step together.

"Excuse me?" Her voice is professionally aloof as he tails her into the elevator.

"Dinner. Maybe a little dancing…" The doors slide shut leaving them momentarily alone. He pivots toward her and takes a chance, lightly skimming a finger down her cheek. The small space immediately crackles with the latent tug of attraction and he watches her blue eyes widen in surprise. "It's what two people do when they're, you know... dating."

She shivers and hastily stumbles backward. "Tony, not here! For God's sake, we're at work," Pepper admonishes. "And we're not dating ye-"

He cocks an eyebrow, silently daring her to renege on their deal. The wordless stand off lasts nearly the length of their ride and he's downright amused watching her expression cycle like lightning between scandalized embarrassment to fury to her patented look that questions his sanity… and finally lands on desire. She ultimately caves. He knew she would.

With a huff Pepper looks away, studiously staring up at the descending numbers on the digital display above the doorway. "Fine. Dinner would be lovely. Thank you for asking."

"Good." He smirks and immediately backs off; crosses his arms. "Okay... so now that we know that we're doing this... how exactly are we doing this? …Exactly?" The elevator doors slide open with a soft ping and she shoots him an exasperated glare before marching on ahead across the lobby and out the main entrance.

He'd successfully hidden the leer she was all but certain was still buried… somewhere… and had very nearly made the inquiry sound completely innocuous. Except that this was Tony Stark. His libido was legendary. On multiple continents.

'God, we'll have stepped across most every line we've ever made before this is over.' Her stomach flip-flops nervously and she resolves to keep the most important ones intact for the time being.

"To the airfield, Hogan," Tony calls out as he hurries to catch up.

"Wait a minute. What? Where are we…" She shakes it off as temporarily irrelevant and pitches her voice low so they aren't overheard. "Sperm donor. Petrie dish. That's how we do this." Pepper holds up a hand in warning as they slide into the back of the Rolls.

She slaps a button and the glass divider rises, separating them from Happy. "As for being my lover…" she blushes yet her chin comes up defiantly, "I'll just flat out say it so there aren't any misunderstandings. Sex is NOT on the table right now, Tony, and is not even a given if and when we marry. So if this is just some elaborate and convoluted scheme designed to get into my pants you can just forget it. I'll revert to the Chuck Norris wannabe and be done with it."

Tony nods, though he makes no effort to hide a brief but deep expression of real disappointment. "Fair enough. But retract the fangs. We still haven't talked any of the specifics of Operation Baby, and I'm entitled to be curious about the details. After all, picking a normal anonymous donor wouldn't have left you with the same options for conception as you currently have with me." He shrugs, "Forgive me for thinking you might prefer mother nature to scientific sterility..."

They smoothly pull away from the curb and into traffic. Pepper sinks back against the seat and momentarily closes her eyes. The steady hum of wheels against pavement is soothing, and, try as she might she can't ignore the look he'd given her.

'I hurt him. And after I'd promised to give him a fair shot.' She sighs. Anger and embarrassment fade away, leaving a twinge of guilt in its place.

"You do have a right to be curious about specifics and I'm sorry I over-reacted. While I stand by the spirit of what I said about sex, I could… I should have been nicer about it." She turns her head to watch him; shifts a little in her seat. "I haven't changed my mind about letting you be my donor.

"It's just… Please, Tony. I have to *work* with these people and this is private," she implores softly. "While I realize everyone will find out eventually, I would really rather avoid becoming water cooler or media fodder for the moment. A little discretion. That's all I ask. If I can't conceive – and it's by no means a sure bet - I need this to be able to go back to some semblance of what it was before."

'And if I don't want it to go back?' Tony finds the impulsive intensity of the thought a little surprising, though he wisely holds his tongue while wondering if she's even considered the scenario of no child, but him still making an acceptable partner. It would appear not. That stings a little, but he certainly isn't stupid enough to risk pressing her on it now.

Still... "Pep, other then Tom who left after we finished our conversation, the only ones left up in the executives offices were you and I. There was no one there TO overhear..."

That information brings Pepper up short. She colors even more before shaking her head a little. "Let's just keep the topic out of the office completely for now okay? Because it's two different universes as far as my brain is concerned and the abrupt collision of spheres like that just..." She shrugs. "Think the equivalent of mental whiplash Tony."

Tony studies her in silence a moment before nodding. "All right. Mansion only topic from now on then. Though my original question still stands." He tilts his head to one side, "If we're going the medical route in terms of getting you knocked up, what do you need me to do next?" His smile turns wry. "It's not like there's a 'For Dummies' Guide out there for this one..."

"Well, actually…" Pepper pulls out her BlackBerry and her thumbs fly rapidly across the tiny buttons before she smugly tosses it to him. "There is."

Startled, he fumbles a one-handed catch then flips the BlackBerry right way round. The screen displays an webpage that includes a standardized black and yellow cover, this particular title reading: 'Infertility for Dummies.'

"Oh. Really." Shock hits on a variety of levels. 'Infertility??' He swallows. "I… I can't believe you *actually* produced a Dummies Guide for me. And that fast!"

"All these years and so little faith. It's tragic, really." She snickers at his dumbfounded expression. "Page 200. Artificial insemination. Would you like me to order it for you?" Pepper asks pleasantly.

"Uhm… Yeah. Please."

His thoughts are a whirlwind as he scrapes over every detail she's ever said about having a baby. The last thing he wants is to come off sounding like an insensitive lout right after their truce, and yet… 'This is important.' Tony catches her gaze and lightly taps the screen. "Is… uh… there any reason… I mean… infertility, Pep?" His tone is gentle, the awkward question mainly existing in his eyes.

He watches her mood shift from amused to blank within the space of a heartbeat. And along the way, a fleeting flash of hurt vanishes from her expression so quickly he's not entirely certain it was there in the first place.

She should have known he'd latch onto the title of the book. Pepper unconsciously smoothes the hem of her dress. 'Impulse bites me in the ass again… Stupid, Pepper. Really stupid. Couldn't have handled that better?' Her stomach heaves toward her shoes even as she carefully considers how to explain. 'Lay it out professionally and simply. It really shouldn't affect our agreement any,' she reasons silently.

"I… only have one functional fallopian tube. Plus the family history of what my doctor thinks was probably anovulation. It means the odds on me conceiving a child in the usual way are virtually nil." She arches an eyebrow. "Whether we're lovers is irrelevant in that regard, Tony. It's medical intervention or… nothing."

Tony's silent a long moment before nodding. "So you'll need hormone therapy too then? Do you know what kind they're starting with?"

"Uhm… clomid, I think... but how did you...?" She blinks at the question for a moment.

"Because my parents were wealthy enough to pay for my mom to be an early test subject for several different first generation fertility medications. They didn't have much success though - my mom was a bit too old when they started. They were nearly ready to give up and adopt in fact, when I showed up unexpectedly..."

"Oh," she replies softly. Pepper feels a sudden kinship with Maria Stark; truly wishes for the first time that they could have met. "It must have been very difficult for them, especially to face giving up. How long were they trying to conceive?"

"Over ten years. Closer to twelve, I think. They basically tried everything they could. The drugs were their final hope. Dad… well, he'd spent years trying to move heaven and hell to get her pregnant. Mom had had a string of miscarriages: most spontaneously aborting within the first month or so, several much further along. Eventually her doctor flat out told her that it was impossible for her to carry a child to term. Mom was… crushed. Then a month later she was pregnant with me. She always said I was her miracle baby." He smiles ruefully.

"A miracle at least until you started dumping spaghetti over your head?" Pepper teases gently and they share a quiet laugh. "I would have liked to have known her… Both of them, really, but especially your mother."

"She was a... character." Tony's smile is rich with nostalgia. "And a practical joker too... Said Dad and I took life way, way to seriously..."

Pepper raises an eyebrow. "A prankster? In what sense?"

"Well, she once rigged the shower head to rain green dye down on top of me. Said I needed a little 'loosening' up - this was after a particularly stressful final's week. She also forced me into taking a year of ballroom dancing and a year of ballet, each - even though I kicked and screamed..."

"Ballet?!" Pepper's lips curve up at the mental images this admission brings.

Tony rolls his eyes, "Yes. And the pictures of me in tights have been burned - so don't even bother looking. And if you ever tell anyone Potts, you'll end up somewhere that I *promise* they'll never find your body."

She snorts at his threat. "First, I've seen your toddler pictures. Tights aren't better blackmail than that. Second, I took five years of Irish tap myself in middle and high school, Tony..."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Explains your natural grace on the heels. Hopefully it also means that you'll really enjoy what I've got on the schedule for tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow?" Pepper eyes him warily...

"I know the senior executive producer of Riverdance. They're in the midst of full dress rehearsals before opening another run in the West End and Colin can get us in to watch. And before you mention 'whiplash' and not being seen together in public, there wouldn't be the crowds and hoopla like around an official performance. The only people in the theater would be the performers, crew and a small, select audience. It'll be practically like our own private showing. There likely won't even be any press around and…" His voice trails off as he realizes she looks less than thrilled.

"West End? Like… London? England??"

"Uh… Well, yeah…"

"What??! Tony we can't just fly off to *London* tonight! The townhouse there isn't ready for us and we have no hotel accommodations. Yes, we were supposed to fly over there tomorrow… but I didn't really think that I had a hope in hell of actually getting you on the plane…" She rolls her eyes. "After all, all that's on the itinerary while we're there is various corporate meetings..."

"Well now you have. Or will. And a whole day early too. Congratulations, Ms. Potts. That level of efficiency deserves a raise." Tony tries a grin.

Pepper isn't amused. "You have an investor's conference call scheduled for Thursday morning in the City to discuss our second quarter financial and operational results. Plus one on ones with both Barclays and Lloyds. Then there's the meeting with BAE Systems regarding the extension of our team agreement regarding the sustainment phase of the Joint Strike Fighter program, the importance of which I *cannot* understate in regard to SI's longer-term profitability. Not to mention luggage? While I dumped my stuff off at the mansion this morning, I know you are completely incapable of packing early-"

"Stop looking at me like I'm incompetent. I *can* organize stuff too, you know." Her reaction rankles a bit even as he realizes that his many previous years of irresponsibility have given her good cause to call him on this. Tony frowns a little; lines up his arguments. "The Powerpoint presentations, necessary files and contract are already in the trunk along with our bags. As is your laptop, since you go into withdrawal without it. And if by some chance I've forgotten anything important that you haven't backed up on either your or my computer... well that's what email, FedEx and satellite uplinks are for."

Happy slows to take the turn through the security gate leading to a private airstrip and stops smoothly on the tarmac outside the Stark Industries hangar. Tony's jet is already out on the apron and a full complement of ground crew wearing reflective vests scurry around making final preparations for departure. Happy rushes around to open his door, but neither Tony nor Pepper make a move to exit the Phantom.

Once his driver is safely out of earshot carrying their belongings toward the plane, Tony continues: "You're just ticked because I commandeered the end of your To Do List that I'm positive is buried on this thing somewhere." He gestures at her with the BlackBerry and she grabs it back with a dark glare that he takes for confirmation. "Oh come on, Pep. It's really not that big a deal. All I'm talking about is carving a few hours out of tomorrow afternoon. You'll have the rest of the day to prep me for Thursday's hell…" She still doesn't look convinced and he sighs, discouraged. "It's just something I thought you might like... plus a chance to see an old friend..."

"You've been paying attention to what I like?" Surprise cuts through her irritation. It's followed quickly by an embarrassed flush upon realizing she's spoken aloud.

Tony's lips quirk in amusement. "Pepper, you play their music almost obsessively whenever you think I'm not going to be around to hear it and make my usual snide comments, so yes I assume you like Celtic music. Mind you, I still think that guys in heeled shoes look silly."

Pepper smiles in spite of herself. Her reply is wry: "What can I say - nothing turns me on quite like a guy in tight pants and a set of tap shoes."

Tony groans, "If you tell me you have a thing for Michael Flatley, Potts, I'm warning you right now I'm gonna have to puke..."

"Well since it would be Happy forced to clean up after you, perhaps I'd better just keep that information classified. Though for the record, Mr. 'Lord of the Dance' tends to be a bit big for his britches if you ask me..."

"How he fills his pants is something I've never wanted to contemplate, actually." Tony wrinkles his nose then his grin turns evil. "So you used to do Irish tap, yourself huh? Was a super short skirt ever involved, and more importantly are there any documenting pictures?"

"Nowhere you'll ever find them." Pepper volleys back sweetly before climbing out of the backseat.

"Oh, so they *do* exist. I just have to complete the scavenger hunt and *find* them." Tony falls into step beside her as they head for the plane. He waits a beat and then catches her gaze, his slow blink far too innocent to be even remotely believable. "So… When we get back, can I come over to your place?"

She shakes her head and shoots him a disgusted look out of the corner of her eye. "Does the word 'statutory' mean anything to you, Stark? Because I might remind you that the photos you are attempting to drool over are, at most, of a sixteen year old girl."

"Ah, but that girl grows up into an entirely delicious – and legal - woman…"

They reach the base of the mobile passenger stairs and she cuts Tony off, ascending ahead of him. "You really are a letch. And quit staring at my ass."

"I'm no-"

"You so are." Pepper stops suddenly and pivots. Tony, right behind, stumbles into her and for a split second she's staring down into his eyes; his hands are gripping her hips a fraction longer than necessary. Her breath catches and the undercurrent of attraction instantaneously surges to the surface.

"Okay, I so was," he whispers.

"We're both going to end up with jet lag…" she murmurs inconsequentially.

Tony remembers his promise not to push and forces himself to take a step back and down the stairs, physically putting himself out of her space. Yet his eyes are still warm as a caress and filled with just as much longing. "You'll have time to sleep on the plane."

"And just where will you sleep?"

The softly asked question is loaded: a heady mixture of danger and desire.

"Last time I checked, hotels in London do have more than one bedroom. Many more, in fact. Same with the plane." She nods and the tension ebbs. They continue the debate as they finish climbing the stairs to the aircraft. "Come on Potts, they're already through the flight checks. Just cave already. Please?"

Pepper sighs and allows herself to be helped through the narrow door into the jet's cabin... "Do I have a choice? I'm *dating* you aren't I?" The words are whispered, though without much reason as the only one to hear is Happy - and he's still unloading their luggage.

"You make it sound like extortion." Tony sounds a little worried as he drops down into one of the seats.

"Extortion, no. Dirty bargaining, definitely." Pepper plops into the seat across from him, removes her heels and then rubs the arch of her foot with a groan.

Tony snorts, "Says the woman who gives the head negotiator in Legal complex seizures every three years when it's time for her contract to be renewed. You know, I keep telling them in advance that I've read over and approved all your requested changes, but they must think you've got me under the hold of some freak voodoo spell..."

Pepper rolls her eyes, "Voodoo? Like with the dolls? I'd like to think that my super powers would be cooler than just jamming a pin through your head in order to get a raise… Besides…" She purses her lips and her eyes take on an evil glint. "If it worked I ought to own the mansion and the Lamborghini by now. Then again, maybe I've just been targeting the wrong head. Or I need a bigger pin."

He winces and then laughs. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to only use your powers for good, Pep?"

"Sounds over-rated. And less fun." She stifles a smirk.

His gaze briefly roves over the demurely elegant cut of the dress she's wearing in her typical black. The tailored fit clings in all the right places: conservative and yet… incredibly sexy. Tony half wonders what she'd have done if he'd kissed her on the stairs then mentally shakes the image away. 'Now is *not* a good time to indulge in *that* particular fantasy…'

"Potts with a dark side. I don't believe it."

Pepper doesn't confirm or deny; merely flashes him an angelic smile.

He winks, "Well, voodoo or not, my dad always did impress upon me the importance of consistently pleasing the ladies who matter. You can have whatever you want. You always could."

'Even a baby?' Pepper blinks at the unexpected connection and stares covertly at Tony as he fusses with his seatbelt before takeoff. She files the thought away for further contemplation later.

"So, if I remember right, Mr. Stark, I was originally lured out of the office with the promise of dinner?" The question comes with a raised eyebrow.

He waggles his eyebrows, "And dancing if you're interested... though I'm told I'm more talented with freestyle than I am with a pole..."

"Funny, I've heard that same rumor," she murmurs dryly. "It involved me having to come out here at 3 am to haul the naked lush I work for to the emergency room after a tragic mishap involving most of the alcohol on board, far too much strawberry-kiwi lube and an inopportune patch of turbulence. You very nearly strangled yourself on a thong." Her smile is serene.

Tony cringes as the engines spool up and they taxi toward the runway. "I can't believe you're still holding that one against me…"

"Be glad I'm not the type vindictive enough to take blackmail pictures, Stark."

Tony snorts, "That would be unethical. Part of your job is helping me maintain at least an illusion of dignity..."

"Yes, but as you said yourself I'm a closeted voodoo queen of questionable morality. And the new spring line of heels is coming out…" She smirks back, "You still haven't answered my question, Stark. Where's our dinner?"

"Coming. I ordered delivery from Donatello's."

"Acceptable." Better than acceptable, really. Still, Pepper's reluctant to let Tony know he's actually batting a thousand. He certainly doesn't need that much overconfidence this early in the evening… Or in the game for that matter.

0o0o0o0o0o

Pepper is curled up asleep on one of the benches, knees pulled toward her chest and head pillowed in the crook of one arm. Eventually their easy banter had tapered off after dinner as she struggled to keep her eyes open and she'd slipped into slumber, leaving Tony sitting silently across from her.

He'd programmed the cabin lights to gradually dim during their meal leaving the room bathed in cosy shadows and what he hoped passed for a romantic - but not too romantic - atmosphere. It was a fine line. Especially given the way she would skilfully toss up a professional barrier between them whenever any of the attendants were in the room, serving.

'Forget a fine line. Try a razor's edge.' The kind so sharp that a fall off the blade could potentially maim one or both of them. Eggshells really didn't cover the delicate floor they'd somehow managed to stumble across. Yes, he'd always known that the relationship between them over the years had evolved from professional to friendship to something that was now infinitely more complex. Still, there were moments like this one - or like the discussion they'd had during the car ride earlier - when he realizes anew how much of Pepper Potts' life has been and still remains a mostly closed book to him.

Puzzling her out was turning into an intriguing full time occupation.

'Infertility.' He slumps back in his chair; stretches out his legs. Doubt hovers in the background, demanding recognition. 'What if I can't get her pregnant? Or if she miscarries?' The questions are rhetorical. He knows the answer with disheartening certainty.

While this new information doesn't change how he feels about this sudden rush to parenthood, in some ways it changes everything... adding a new set of variables and a new set of worries.

Everything seems to hinge on the baby. Even his significant progress in getting Pepper to accept dating him is overshadowed by the potential enormity of the hurdle in their path.

For the first time he really grasps her obsession with privacy.

'It's a horrendous thing to deal with, even with no one else watching.' He can't help but compare with his parents' experience. 'Twelve *years* of hope and failure.' Tony somehow doubts their agreement in its present form would stand *that* kind of time frame. But then their desire for a child hadn't been the sole lynch pin that had brought his parents together...

'Maybe it won't matter. It'll be faster. There's better technology. Maybe the odds aren't so grim as my parents' were- I mean what specialist would encourage this if there wasn't a decent chance...'

It's not like his PA doesn't recognize the difference between a long shot and an utter impossibility... And in retrospect, Pepper had told him precious little about her condition. Just a few bare .?docid=14969511nes medical details, really.

It's still a lot of 'maybes' though, and suddenly he longs to talk to his dad. What emotional toll had those years truly taken on his parents and their marriage? While he knows some things, most is lost forever. He'd been a boy, and then a teenager when they'd died… more interested in his own youthful concerns than probing his parents for minute details that didn't matter so much at the time.

At least two boys and a girl – that, he does remember. His sister would have been the eldest.

Tony closes his eyes and unearths the memory of finding a small carved wooden box, tucked away in the attic of his parent's summer home, containing a carefully folded silk and lace christening gown, a rattle and a lightweight receiving blanket. Embroidered lovingly on one pastel pink and blue corner of the blanket was the name: 'Gianna – Regalo di Dio.'

Gift of God.

A tiny memorial to a life ended before it had even had a chance to begin. Their mother had certainly never forgotten her…

He sighs. The lonely ache of loss is acute.

His gaze shifts back to Pepper, and he wonders if it was the same for her. Had her parents dealt with miscarriages as well, or been caught off guard to find out they were pregnant at all? Had she been a long term dream or a complete surprise to a couple who'd assumed after a certain number of years together that their life together would always be childless?

His lips curl up at the thought, and he almost hopes for the later. The idea that she'd sort of invaded her parents' lives with the same tenacity with which she'd invaded his own eases a bit of the knot in his gut...

He doesn't know for sure of course, but it would be APPROPRIATE somehow.

Pepper stirs slightly, shifting her head on her arm and stretching her toes. Tony holds his breath, waiting to see if she wakes, but her eyes remained buttoned closed. Quieting once more, she somehow seems to relax further as if the tension of the day is gradually dissipating from her body.

'Who are you really, Pep?' He finds himself wanting to know… everything.

There's an air of vulnerability around her now that isn't present when she's awake. It tangles with his haphazard half-thoughts on infertility and motherhood. And he's swiftly struck by an essential *need* to protect her. The sensation is unexpected and… right… as if that's just the way it's supposed to be.

"We'll make it happen. A baby. I promise." He swallows the rising lump in his throat and unconsciously rubs a spot on his chest just beneath the reactor.

Then he stands to pull down a blanket and covers her before heading to the far couch to find his own sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

'If you're not getting your period at all, or if you're having irregular periods, you may not be ovulating, a condition known as anovulation. Many factors, including emotional factors and stress, can cause anovulation.'

Tony plucks a stubby pencil from behind one ear and underlines the final sentence. His brow furrows in concentration while he reads some more and flips the page. He's sprawled flat on his back on the couch in the workshop, tapping a foot in time to the heavy bass beat howling from the nearby jukebox.

The music stops abruptly mid guitar riff and he doesn't bother to look up as Pepper steps through the glass door at the base of the stairs. Instead he hollers: "Hey Potts. How regular is your menstrual cycle?"

She chokes a little and colors. "Excuse me?" Her heels click against the concrete as she walks toward him.

"Well it says here that 'stress can alter your body functions, which can affect your menstrual cycle.' It negatively affects some women's ability to conceive..." Tony taps the page with the eraser end of the pencil. "I know I'm a somewhat *mild* form of stress in your life, so give. It's not like I haven't noticed over the years how…" He shoots her a sideways devilish grin, "twitchy you get when you're PMSing. So tell me...do I aggravate you on a cellular level, Ms. Potts?"

The silence is deafening.

He finally looks up at her properly, does a double take then squints. "What is it? You're looking a little green around the gills, Pep. You all right?"

"My *boss* just asked about my period. My. God." She shakes off the shock, half wondering how anything the man said anymore could stun her. He had all the subtlety of a train wreck…

Tony whistles a couple bars from the Twilight Zone theme and purposely chooses not to mention the word 'boyfriend.' Subtlety. Maybe not his forte, but Tony realizes that this is very likely key in getting what he wants. First up, no embarrassingly large public or outlandish gestures. Second, don't harp on the fact that they *are* actually dating…

"Yes. Worlds are very definitely colliding. But since we're not on the clock this morning…" He levers himself upright as the thought trails off. 'Okay, maybe *targeted* subtlety is a better way to look at it,' he muses to himself. "You can't argue that in order to efficiently impregnate my lovely assistant I'm going to need a… certain amount of intimate knowledge…"

His gaze starts at her feet and slowly glides up to her eyes - a move that makes her quiver, just the tiniest bit.

He isn't touching her and… Want. It's there between them and… very mutual… and they both know it. He manages to exude sensuality even when they're discussing what amounts to a medical procedure.

'God, it's true - the man mass produces male pheromones.' Pepper takes a moment to find her voice. "You're actually reading the 'Dummies' book?" she asks in faint surprise, not rising to the bait.

He smirks, "Of course. Lord knows what you've told this woman about me. I don't want this doctor of yours to think I'm a *total* idiot."

She snorts while rolling her eyes even as part of her warms with the realization that he is in fact taking this seriously. "I'm sure *total* won't be her adjective of choice."

Tony makes a face and pretends to throw the book at her.

"As for you earlier question, anovulation and proper egg development are both concerns because of the chance they were also in my mother's medical history. She went 23 years without ever conceiving any children. I was a surprise 20th anniversary present, as my dad used to say. My own menstrual cycle has always seemed perfectly normal. On the outside at least... The drugs are simply there to make sure the follicles mature and are released when they should be…"

"And the tubal issue?"

"Is more complicated... So are you ready to go?"

Pepper neatly evades the question and Tony lets it go for the moment. "Almost." He thumbs backward about twenty pages. "It also says here that 'continued communication between you and your partner, devoid of blame and misdirected anger is key to working through the infertility battle as a team.'" Tony tosses the book onto the coffee table and stands, his tone turning from teasing to sincere. "You'll tell me if stuff is bothering you or just… stuff. Right, Pep?"

"I'll try," is the concession she makes. "It's... weird... having these conversations."

Tony nods, heading toward the lock box on the wall with the keys to all the cars. He pauses for a moment once he gets there. "Fair enough. Hey... you want to drive to the clinic?"

Pepper pauses mid step. "You're giving me the option?" She raises an eyebrow...

"Well it's not like my fleet license plates are exactly discrete..." His lips quirk wryly.

Pepper snorts, "Stark 3 would tend to be a bit of an attention grabber, yes. My Audi is fine – more than fine in fact. The last thing we need is to catch the eye of any uninspired paparazzi..."

Tony nods, "So what clinic are we going to anyway?"

"The Fertility Practice of Drs. Brown, Brown and Smudge... They're a private clinic located downtown on Conway Street."

Tony snorts as he follows Pepper to where her car is parked, sliding into the passenger seat and buckling in. "Brown and SMUDGE? Please tell me neither of the Browns' first names are Charlie, Pepper..."

Pepper groans. "Lucille and Richard actually. Though if you want to stay on her good side I recommend you stick with calling Lucille 'Lucy' and avoid making any smart comments about the fact she calls her husband Ricky..."

Tony blinks. "God Potts, please tell me you're kidding..."

"Nope. And not one word. Or she will gut you and then leave your flayed dead carcass swinging from a palm tree." They pass through the security gate and Pepper accelerates toward Malibu.

"But, but! Ethel! And Fred! Do they work there too?" he chortles gleefully.

Her eyes narrow dangerously. "Tony…"

He pouts, "Oh… fine. I'll be good. Or at least an approximation of good. Happy now?"

Pepper smirks at his grumbling. "Thrilled."

"Bet I'll just *love* Lucy though."

He crosses his arms in a mock huff and she can't hold back the snicker. "It's your funeral. Just try and hold off on heckling her until after I get a semen sample banked away, hmm?"

"I'm nothing but breeding stock to you. That's cold, Potts. Really cold." He shakes his head sadly. "So much for fighting this battle as a team."

"You're right." She pauses for effect then continues thoughtfully. "I really ought to get *two* samples before letting her kill you."

He laughs, letting her get the last word, and they drive for a while in silence, Tony staring out the window while deep in thought.

'Twenty-three years and her parents only conceived the one time.' He smiles slightly at the confirmation that she was indeed a surprise.

"Appropriate," he murmurs under his breath.

"Pardon me?"

Tony starts, realizing she'd heard him. "Nothing really." At her continued inquisitive stare, he tries to frame his thoughts into something less embarrassing. Something unconnected to how important she has become to him. "I was just thinking how shocked your mom and dad must have been to suddenly become parents after so long."

"Understatement. Try downright flabbergasted," she mutters dryly. "As I said, their doctor sorted out what the likely problem was, but… there was no money for fancy fertility treatments in my family if the technology had been readily available back then. They had badly wanted a child in the beginning and accepting that they would never have one was devastating at first." Pepper sighs and her smile is wistful. "But they loved each other fiercely and managed to move on and find fulfillment in other ways. After over two decades together… Well, under the circumstances, they assumed they didn't need to be careful and… I suppose you could say the law of averages eventually caught up with them."

They share a grin.

"And now? They're no longer with us, right?" He vaguely remembers reading a bit about her background in her personnel file, but the details are fuzzy.

Grief shadows her eyes. "Yeah. Dad died of congestive heart failure before I left for college and my mom passed three years ago from complications with pneumonia. Having me so late in life, well that was a stress on anyone, and the fact of the matter is that even without serious health issues they were just… old."

With a pang Tony realizes her mother's death was well within her tenure as his assistant. And he could kick himself for sounding like such a self-absorbed bastard. 'I was one, you jerk.'

"I'm sorry." He wants to reach out and fold her hand into his. They really do only have each other. 'I'm sorry I didn't care enough to pay attention the first time.'

Pepper doesn't seem to notice though. They descend into silence once more and he casts around for something else to take away the uncomfortable sting of heartache.

"How long have you known this Dr. Brown anyway? I don't have a clue if my doctor is married let alone what his wife's name might be… Granted, if she worked down the hall I would have noticed." A raised eyebrow is all that questions his observational skills in regard to others and he grudgingly cedes the point. "Maybe."

"Since sophomore year of college. We were roommates for almost three years while I studied business and she worked through her pre-med course load…" Pepper's lips quirk oddly, "Not that I wouldn't have remembered her if that hadn't been the case. The day she met me, Lucy saved my life, actually."

That makes Tony blink hard, because Pepper's tone isn't at all ironic…

"Do you mean…"

"I mean that literally. The first time we met she found me doubled over on the library's bathroom floor."

Even looking at her now and seeing her obviously unharmed doesn't completely negate Tony's alarm at this information. "What was…"

"I didn't know it at the time but I was suffering from an ectopic pregnancy." Pepper shrugs a little. "I knew I was late but it was finals week and I was exhausted… I assumed the symptoms were a result of sleep deprivation and way too much stress. I kept putting off going to the campus clinic, meaning to go get looked over just to be safe after I finished the last of my term papers…Turns out a few of those papers got turned in late."

'W-what?! Pregnant? Life in danger… Pepper.' Alarm slams headlong into the first seeds of panic and his words sound distant to his ears, barely seeming to penetrate the numbing fog that has descended over his mind. "You… You've been pregnant before." Shock renders the statement half a gasp.

She suppresses a shiver. "Yes." They wait for a red light to turn green.

"But you didn't know you were pregnant until… after getting admitted to the hospital," he asks, wanting… no, *needing* clarification.

'Please, anything but this.' Her jaw twitches and she stares straight ahead, desperately wishing to avoid the full truth, but finally facing its dreadful inevitability. "No," she whispers. "I… knew. I mean I'd taken one of those home pregnancy tests. I just hadn't gone to my doctor for confirmation. I was… busy." The lame explanation is dragged from her reluctantly and her cheeks burn with the shame of memory.

"And the baby?"

Her knuckles tighten around the steering wheel. She refuses to look at him. "I lost it. I was nearing the six-week mark. My fallopian tube ruptured and they stabilized me. I went home. End of story."

Terror slashes through his gut; manifests itself as rage. 'She's… miscarriage. God. Like… Mom.' He can't breathe. "End of story? And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"It's not your concern." Pepper regrets the words the instant they leave her mouth, but they cannot be unsaid.

Tony whips around fully in his seat. "WHAT?! That's bullshit, Pepper!" She changes lanes and makes a left into a nearly full parking lot in front of a well-maintained office complex. "Look at me, damn it. What the hell does that even mean?"

Pepper finds an empty space and mechanically parks her little car; turns off the ignition. His presumption is too much on the heels of dredging up a painful piece of her past and she retaliates in anger, hissing, "It means I take care of you, not the other way round. That's my job."

Her words rip through his chest, hurting more than he thought possible. 'I'm not… I'm not the one that she comes to with her problems.' His voice goes dangerously quiet. "Is that how you view me, Pep? Just your boss horning in on something you'd rather do on your own?"

"Of course not. God we're…" Pepper reaches for him then self-consciously pulls her hand away. Her fingers clench into a fist. "I don't even know up from down right now. I don't know where the line is anymore."

Confusion has her close to tears, but she won't give him the satisfaction of seeing them. Pepper hurtles out of the car and slams the door behind her heading for the building that's across the parking lot. She's halfway there when he barrels up from behind. A hand reaches for her elbow but she shakes it off, turning to face him with a mixture of anger and agitation.

"Look, we don't just flip everything over immediately, Tony. What did you expect? That I should have just brought you your espresso one morning after you hired me and laid my whole life out for you to pick over? It doesn't fucking work that way! I didn't tell you because it wasn't any of your business. Not to mention until recently, I doubt you would have even CARED…"

"And now?" His fingers dig painfully into his palms.

She shrugs and walks away. "Now you know."

"Could this happen again?" It's rapidly becoming his worst fear.

"Ectopic pregnancy? It's a risk, yes." They reach the door to the clinic and she hauls it open. "It's one of the topics Lucy said we'd cover today. And that appointment is in-" Pepper glances at her watch, "a little under four minutes. Are you still coming?"

'Hell yes.' He's not going anywhere without some answers. Just the questions have changed now.

'Lucy saved her LIFE? As in if she hadn't found Pepper in the bathroom, there's a statistically high probability she wouldn't be here?'

The idea this could be imminently dangerous was just not something he'd considered.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Didn't mean to yell. You caught me off guard. And after Obadiah…" He lets the words trail off into meaningful silence.

They'd never really talked much about what had happened in the wake of the explosion at the warehouse, though Tony suspects Pepper had probably seen some of the statement he'd prepared for both SHIELD and the police.

Not that he'd recounted Obadiah's chilling statement about his intentions for Pepper word for word…

"What does Obadiah have to do with this?" His comment throws her a little, jarring just enough to break her previous train of thought.

Tony clams up, admitting nothing as he steps past her across the threshold.

In the chaotic aftermath of the battle on the roof he'd somehow found the time to wipe the security footage from the mansion, but she'd still pieced together most of the details: dry, generic details that is. It had only been an off the cuff comment from Rhodey, well after the fact, that had set her wondering if Tony was actually hiding something from her…

And now… He pauses in a small alcove inside the main door, looking left then right for the correct office while Pepper rapidly dissects the night he'd saved her life, searching for new possibilities.

"You're… scared." She catches his hand as he makes a move toward the inner door leading to the clinic. 'Scared of losing me?' It almost doesn't seem possible. In fact, it's mostly a guess with maybe a smidge of fanciful hope thrown in, but the idea takes root. Her anger temporarily drifts out of focus; is replaced with bewilderment. Tony pivots toward her and briefly glances down at their clasped hands with a wary expression, but he doesn't pull away.

The connection she'd been missing falls into place. "Obadiah paralyzed you and… threatened to kill me, didn't he?" she asks softly. "I was in danger and there wasn't a damn thing you could do to stop it. And it… scared you."

'Flat out terrified is a more accurate description.' But he's certainly not going to tell her *that*. Feeling uncomfortably exposed, he looks away then nods once, sharply. "Yeah. And if I'd been even a few seconds later…" Neither feels the need to state the obvious.

Pepper twines her fingers through his and lightly squeezes. "It wasn't your fault."

He isn't convinced.

She chews her lower lip. That somewhere along the way she just might have become absolutely vital to him has always seemed a little too unrealistic to be believable and this moment doesn't really alter that idea. Although at the same time, she knows he does care about her welfare. The memory of him hurtling to her rescue is too vivid to believe otherwise. It's a question of degrees.

'He's worried he's been duped into the equivalent of handing me a death sentence. Of being that kind of helpless again...'

Suddenly his reaction makes much more sense even if it still kind of pisses her off. Pepper sighs. The obvious olive branch comes with its own risks. "We've also never really talked about what it was like for me when you were captured in Afghanistan." She lets him read the anguish of those long months in her eyes. "But the experiences amount to pretty much the same thing it seems."

Tony blinks and the silence stretches between them as he remembers her red-rimmed eyes when he'd exited the C-17 and met her on the tarmac. He mentally flips everything around. 'Me in danger. She's helpless. And therefore… scared.' Vulnerability cuts both ways.

Pepper watches his expression register comprehension as his grip on her hand tightens. She continues before he can press for details. "I didn't mean to yell either. Look, Lucy will hopefully be able to put your mind more at ease about the procedure. It might even involve probabilities which is like… math," she murmurs wryly. After a short pause, she dials back the remains of her frustration, keeping her tone even. "Can we please table this argument for now? And I'll try and not blindside you like that again if you'll try not to… panic. So much, anyway."

He doesn't really know what to do with his anger and hurt. And the implications of what she'd said about Afghanistan… It's both distracting and a hopeful sign all at the same time. 'Was she an emotional wreck? Or just scared for her missing boss?' The pileup of questions was outstripping answers at an alarming rate. Ultimately, they'll still have to deal with it all. But first? He bets Lucy knows a hell of a lot… which could prove useful. Very useful.

"Okay." It's an uneasy truce and they both sense it. "There's so much about you that I don't know, Pep. This just really reinforced it." While harshly delivered, he knows with a sinking feeling that some of what she'd thrown at him was unfortunately true. His lack of interest over the years had conditioned her to keep everything to herself. That was his own damn fault. It just hadn't mattered until recently. 'Face the truth, for years you didn't even *notice* that it didn't matter.'

"I'm not deliberately trying to shut you out, Tony, like I get some kind of perverse pleasure out of hoarding secrets or something. It's just… what happened in college…" She shakes her head a little and steadies her breathing. "It's not an easy subject for me to talk about. Lucy is the only one in the world who has ever known the entire story. Sharing it with you too… I don't know if I can do that. Everything is changing so fast."

He's disappointed, but not surprised. "I did promise I wouldn't push."

"And I promised I'd give you a fair shot," Pepper counters quietly. "We're not off to a great start on that communication 'devoid of blame and misdirected anger' are we?"

He smiles a little. "The rest of that page segued into a discussion on couples counseling so I guess it happens a lot."

She raises an eyebrow at that and tries a gentle tease. "Are you suggesting we need therapy? Already? Because technically we've only been on one date." Her lips quirk upward. "That seems a little pathetic, Stark. Not to mention it probably doesn't bode well for the future."

Tony's smile turns into a smirk. "No. Though I can see *that* conversation would have interesting possibilities." He shifts his voice upward into a falsetto. "Hi, my name's Tony and I bribed my assistant into-" Crap. He hadn't wanted to bring that up.

"Dating me," she murmurs dryly.

Tony quickly regains his stride, though he switches back to his regular voice. "…Dating me by offering to knock her up though she won't actually sleep with me, preferring instead a rather kinky twist on the ménage à trois. I took her out to dinner and a show – minus our third wheel, thankfully - and I'm pretty sure she liked it."

"I had a wonderful time," Pepper interjects, amused. She playfully tugs on his hand.

They share a warm smile and he suddenly feels a little less like he's been walloped by a perfect stranger.

"Then we had a really big fight because…" Tony runs out of ideas and they simply stare at each other for a moment.

"Because if you were only a donor, this would be simple. But you're not," Pepper finally finishes.

His thumb lightly grazes the inside of her wrist and her gaze is immediately drawn to his mouth. The familiar magnetic pull is soothing and it's a relief to know it's still present. Her hand is warm in his. He shifts his weight and edges a fraction closer in the process.

"Are we moderately okay for now?"

"Yeah." Tony nods slowly, his face grave. "Doctor's appointment?"

Their fingers slide apart and he misses the contact. "Yeah. After you."


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Lucille Brown's exam room is covered nearly wall to wall in laminated comic strips.

That's the first thing that registers to Tony as he and he and Pepper both follow the nurse from the waiting room, down the hall and into the smaller ten by eight room where they're instructed to make themselves 'comfortable' by the pale haired nurse before she departs. Pepper, obviously more familiar with the surroundings than him, immediately sinks down into a padded chair, to watch Tony with a fair bit of amusement as he takes in the tableau. A part of her admits she's…relieved…over the distraction the bits of hand-drawn humor bring. After the high emotion of the last few minutes, they can both do with a little catharsis…time to reestablish their senses of balance before Lucy comes in.

"Aren't there supposed to be…I don't know. Hand outs? Diplomas on the wall?" Tony stops in front of Farscape one-panel and smiles in spite of himself.

"She has plenty of the former she just says she prefers to keep them in drawers…she claims that most of the husbands just get bored given the chance and use them to make paper airplanes anyway…as for the comics." Pepper shrugs, "She's collected them for years. I kind of like them."

"She definitely has a twisted sense of humor…" He observes, pointing to one photograph of a baby lying half atop a full grown cat. It is sucking on the animal's head and the caption reads, "Bwwwwwwwwains!!!"

"I imagine you have to have one, to be successful in this kind of business. " Pepper shrugs. "Just consider the ambience to be part of her slightly unusual bedside manner."

"Fair enough. Nothing wrong with a sense of humor. Though I have to admit this place is smaller than I expected it to be…" Tony shrugs, "No offense."

"None taken, I think it makes for a less intimidating environment…"

An amused voice speaks from the doorway, and they turn simultaneously toward the sound. A tall willowy brunette with pale blue eyes peeks through the doorframe. "Sorry Ginny - didn't mean to eavesdrop but what can I say - the door didn't latch."

Pepper shrugs, "It's all right. I'm just thrilled you were able to squeeze us both in…Lucille Brown, meet Tony Stark. My boss and friend."

"Ah yes, Mr. Volunteer Donor. Also Mr. too-many-primary-colors-in-one-suit-of-armor." Lucy offers him a hand with an amused but genuinely friendly grin. "It's my pleasure." She leans over mock whispers conspiratorially toward Pepper, "So about the suit - do you know if he's color blind, Virginia, or just tasteless? Because the first we can be on guard for with the baby, but you're out of luck if its the other and it gets inherited…"

Tony just gapes for a very long second…completely unable to come up with a fitting rebuttal.

Pepper bites her lower lip, but eventually can't contain the bubble of laughter. His expression is downright comical and it's rare that anyone leaves him so utterly stymied. "Well I'm reasonably certain he's not color blind so…"

"That is truly a shame," Lucy tuts with a resigned shake of the head. "Sure you don't want to rethink this?"

Tony meanwhile, is not even really paying attention to the ladies. Instead he's counting on his fingers before muttering aloud: "But there's only *two* primary colors on the suit. Gold and hotrod red. How is two defined as 'too many?'"

"Ah. You were aiming for discrete then?" Lucy asks with a sideways wink at Pepper.

Tony blinks. "Well… no. Not exactly."

"The suit is just fine. Very tasteful." Pepper finally puts him out of his misery. "I think it makes you look very…" Her voice trails off as she realizes she's never really thought about it. Truth is, the suit is an outward expression of the new Tony – brave and a little ostentatious, sure, but with a genuine desire to fix his mistakes. The first time she'd seen him in it he'd been riddled with bullet holes and it had taken everything she had to hide her panic, knowing he'd just laugh at her. And now… Ironman is simply who he is.

Their eyes lock and Tony waits expectantly for a conclusion to her thought. In the aftermath of their argument, she can plainly see that he needs to know what she honestly thinks of him.

Lucy silently watches the exchange play out, shrewdly flipping her gaze from one to the other. Neither seems to notice that she's even in the room.

Pepper finally settles on: "You look very responsible and… heroic." With a subtle start, she remembers they have an audience and one that is probably trying to figure out exactly what's going on between her best friend and her best friend's boss. "Please sit down, Tony. I'm sure Lucy has a lot to go over with us."

He complies with a simple nod of his head.

Lucy lets the silence linger another moment before breaking the tension as best as she can. "I was only kidding about the suit myself for the record. Though personally I think the thing makes you look like a human size hotrod."

She raises an eyebrow when this time BOTH Pepper and Tony let out sharp bursts of laughter at the assessment..."I own an actual hotrod and the coloring may have been a little...inspired." Tony confesses after a moment.

Pepper rolls her eyes..."I noticed. At least its not spandex with...god forbid...a CAPE."

Lucy snorts, settling onto the pivoting doctor's stool with a comfortable huff. "Heaven forbid. Though to be fair, Potts, I'm guessing most superhero costumes grate on your innate good fashion sense. Though..." She considers Tony for a moment, "He really doesn't look tall enough to pull off a cape if you ask me..."

"Hey enough with the short cracks, already!" Tony whines in his own defense.

"Height a touchy subject, Mr. Stark?" Lucille's lips turn up at the corners as she regards him. "Cause from what I've read about you you're a lot like your mom in both color and stature. And I can tell you from personal experience that there's absolutely nothing wrong with a man resembling his mother...even if the tabloids did describe yours as 'charmingly petite.'"

Tony is clearly unable to find an appropriate retort for that. Largely because he'd never been described as 'charmingly' ANYTHING...

Lucy shrugs, digging around in the drawer for a pen. "True enough. And for the record I'm equal opportunity insulter when it comes to Junior's parents... After all, you may not be a giant but you're smart and don't have the coloring to sunburn at the drop of the hat, unlike ticker-tape Ginny here. You're also not the one with a documented out of control shoe fetish..." She smirks at Pepper as she says the last while producing several medical forms and clipping them to a clipboard before handing them to Tony. "Mind filling out the basics of this H&P for me? We'll discuss the details after you're through."

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Addict my ass. When you going to let that one go, Luce? I mean honestly - a girl spends a third of her grocery money on a pair of really nice custom 4-inchers, ONCE and suddenly she's 'got a problem.' They were BEAUTIFUL. Not to mention on clearance."

"A third??!" Lucy chokes. "More like three quarters, darling. You lived on nothing but Kraft macaroni and cheese for over a month. I was worried you were heading toward malnutrition."

"You are completely and utterly over-exaggerating." Pepper skeptically purses her lips while wracking her memory for proof. "There was at least one bag of apples in there too. I'm *really* pretty sure…and I was taking a daily multivitamin."

"Ginny, you slept that first night with the things all but WITH you in BED."

Tony bends his head forward, but it fails to hide his broad smirk. "Now *that* I can see," he murmurs blandly. He scribbles down his name and birth date on the top of the first sheet then skips ahead to detail his medical history.

"Shut up. Fill out your forms," Pepper grumbles good-naturedly.

"Don't like it when the designer shoe's on the other foot?" he responds with a blithe flourish of his pen and continues quickly, cutting off her snarky retort. "You may never pick on me about being picky about my ties again. There. First and second sheet are done."

"So what are the stats? Any issues under the hood that we should be on guard for?" Lucy sounds almost as if she's discussing a car. For which Tony finds he's oddly grateful.

"Negative. Well there's a primary motor complaint - but that's not genetically linked. Otherwise - high blood pressure, high cholesterol and a family history of allergy to bees on the maternal side. As for stroke or vascular disorder…" He raises an eyebrow and glances at Pepper. "Only if you're referring to my ability to cause them… Blood diseases. Negative. Epilepsy or any neurological disorders. Hmm, there's no option for: 'your assistant regularly thinks you're a couple screwdrivers short of a toolbox.' Terrible oversight on the form…"

"Only a couple? I can definitely think of a day or two where the entire set seemed to go missing," Pepper muses with an ironic tilt of the head. He chuckles at that.

"And yet Ginny still wants to breed with you." Lucy's easy grin contains slightly more puzzlement than outright humor as she and Tony continue to deftly size up the other. "Shocking."

"Yes, well I'm still trying to recall for myself if I've taken any recent blows to the head," Pepper shoots back tartly. Though the smile she shoots at Tony makes it clear there's no real insult meant. He quickly whips down the remainder of the list of potential ailments, checking off the appropriate boxes and it briefly appears as if he's letting the entire discussion drop.

'Wait till they're relaxed Stark, and the revenge is just so much SWEETER...'

Finally Tony carefully clears his throat and looks up. "Don't tell anyone this, but she's really just in it for the mind-blowing sex. The woman can't keep her hands off me. It's embarrassing, really."

"Tony!" Pepper splutters and turns a deep shade of red.

"Indeed." Lucy's inquisitive gaze travels from her shell-shocked friend to the man sitting serenely next to her. Her eyes narrow and she plays along for a moment. While she's known Pepper long enough to know she is not, in fact, sleeping with her employer, he doesn't have to know that. There's more than one way to get a read on the situation. "Well in that case, you could try the old fashioned way a few times first with the hormones if you like. Ginny did get pregnant before in the normal manner. Though it was a long shot eggs wise, it wasn't a structural problem. There's at least a small chance that it could happen again… Assuming you have normal motility, that is."

Her dig passes him by unchallenged. Tony blinks and throws an uncertain glance at Pepper. In his earlier panic he hadn't fully appreciated the fact that if she was in school at the time and hadn't gone to her doctor, the pregnancy probably hadn't been planned. Therefore fertility treatments also hadn't been a factor. 'Pepper was knocked up accidentally?' While it certainly fit with what he'd been told, it just seemed so out of character for the controlled and conservative woman he knew. Thought he knew? Not to mention…

'Well. Isn't that interesting? Someone's been caught misrepresenting our true odds on natural conception.'

He pivots a little in his chair and pins his assistant with a piercing stare. It shouldn't be possible, but her blush deepens further. Pepper ignores him. "Absolutely NOT, Lucille. IUI. I don't have to pay for sperm anymore, and you told me yourself, we need to maximize my odds for every attempt at conception. The way you explained it, I can only take these hormones so many times in a row before it becomes dangerous, right?"

Lucy nods.

'Pity.' His lips twitch, but Tony prudently lets the subject of their sex life – or lack thereof – drop. A little teasing is all and good - but he's still learning with Pepper how far exactly is too far. And since he has ambitions of actually making it into her bed at some point, there's no point in doing or saying anything that would totally implode that possibility.

One thing's for certain... Pepper's doctor is proving to be chocked full of useful and interesting information.

He jots down a comment about his allergies then flips to the next page in his stack of forms, choosing to steer the conversation away from that and back onto more neutral ground.

"So tell me more about this collegiate shoe fetish of Pepper's," he directs at Lucy. "Did this phase also spawn the start of her-" He wants to say 'sexy' then thinks better of it. "…librarian slash college professor look?" He gestures at his assistant in her trim charcoal dress suit. Her long legs are demurely crossed to the side at the ankle and she's sitting with hands clasped tightly in her lap, looking every inch a consummate professional woman. Granted, a professional woman who either wants to throttle him or grope him. He isn't entirely sure which. Maybe a bit of both…

"Librarian?" Lucy snorts at the suggestion. "Try Dorm Strip-Poker Champion two years running..."

"Lucy!" This time it's the doctor Pepper looks toward in disbelieving betrayal.

"What?" Lucy expression is patient though perhaps just a little bit apologetic. "Pepper if you're letting him knock you up and the two of you have agreed on co-parenting then I sort of figured a few fun and harmless stories of your younger days weren't outside the realm of your relational intimacy... It's not like you don't have plenty of stories to hold over HIM, I'm sure..."

"Harmless? You know what he's like!"

"Hey! I *am* still in the room here! And... what?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Are you rightly terrified that I'll beat the pants off you the next time we get bored and I pull out a deck in the limo?"

Pepper's eyes narrow. "In your dreams, Stark. I retired that particular variant YEARS ago..."

"Not to mention," Lucy interjects with a grin, "Even if she hadn't... as I said she was the undisputed queen of the senior year tournaments. You wouldn't stand a fricking chance..."

"NOT HELPING, Luce! It was just a little friendly competition..."

"Tell that to all the poor saps you conned out of their hard earned cash in the game room over the pool or poker tables... I'm half convinced that's how you paid for most of your heel collection..."

"You're exaggerating..."

Lucy snorts, "They started out our Junior Year calling you Virginia and ended up calling you Ginny Blue Shoes... Almost no one could see through your bluffs."

"And here I always thought she was a BAD liar..." Tony mutters, a little thoughtfully.

"It's not anywhere near the same," Pepper is quick to defend herself. "Bluffing in a card game isn't like regular lying. No one is getting hurt from the deception and nothing really important is on the line. Or at least it never was back in college... I mean let's be honest, the buy in for those games was what - twenty bucks? I CAN'T lie worth a damn in most instances."

'The thin line of self-deception?' Stretching the truth when it suited certainly didn't seem to be a problem as the little discrepancy over natural conception had proved. And given how badly she wanted a child, one could easily argue that something very important was on the line… 'Lying or… misdirection?' he wonders while keeping his suspicions carefully buried. 'And for what purpose?' This was definitely worth exploring further.

Tony plants a casual expression on his face. "Really. Care to place a small wager on that, Ms. Potts?" Dark eyes lock with blue and the tension ratchets up a notch.

'Can you lie to me?' He wonders silently.

The question hangs unsaid between them, carrying with it a host of implications infinitely more important and far reaching than a mere card game and a bet.

Pepper meets his level gaze, silently acknowledging the subtext. His fingers flex instinctively as he remembers the feel of her hand in his, the soft texture of skin. Imagination mixes with desire, clouding the issue.

"A wager on whether or not I can lie?" She tilts her head, considering. "Not particularly. And naked doesn't enter into this arrangement either. Remember?"

Tony can't hold back his smirk. "I never *said* the wager would involve getting naked, Pep. Interesting how that's where your mind immediately went, though." He pretends to whistle innocently. "Can't keep her hands off me…"

Her nostrils flare slightly, but before Pepper can frame an appropriate comeback, Lucy cuts in with a laugh: "Busted. You know, strip Truth or Dare might have possibilities for you two."

Tony's grin takes on a slightly predatory gleam, but he says nothing for a long time. Neither look toward the doctor. Instead, they stare each other down, waiting to see who will break first. He notices her blush has faded and he's having a hell of a time trying to get a read on what she's thinking. 'Maybe she can bluff…'

Which is both worrying… and a turn on.

'When in doubt, switch gears.' "Funding a designer shoe collection requires a hefty amount of start up capital. And enough twenty buck buy ins on top of a decent win percentage can add up to a tidy sum… not including the resale value on any… pants." Switch gears then go for the kill… "Dr. Brown. In your expert medical opinion, did the young Ms. Potts have any particular inhibitions about getting naked?"

"No. Ginny's aversion to getting naked appears to be a somewhat more recent development." She grins evilly. "Or… perhaps it's just in relation to you, Tony."

Pepper's glare could melt stone. "Lucille. Brown-"

"He *asked*," Lucy quickly interjects. "And I was being truthful." Her smile is now angelic. "Isn't that what this whole discussion is about?"

"I like her," Tony stage whispers to Pepper while gesturing slightly in Lucy's direction with his pen. "I told you I would." He signs and dates the bottom of the form then finally lets Pepper off the hook. For now…

"Consider this added to our lengthy list of topics to be revisited at a later date." Tony nonchalantly flips backward through the pages, touching up a few answers here and there. "In private." He slides a meaningful sideways glance toward his assistant before turning his full attention to her doctor. "Here. I think this is as good as it gets." He passes the clipboard over to Lucy.

"Or as bad." Pepper shoots back, before turning to Lucy. "So this is the week you said you were going to explain how and when to take the medication...?"

"Yup." Lucy replied. "And Tony I highly suggest you pay attention as well. The hormones involved are going to rightfully make life interesting for BOTH of you..."

oo00oo00


	7. Chapter 7

Life on clomid, Pepper decides, is life lived in HELL.

'Necessary, voluntary hell,' she acknowledges grimly, packing up the last of her briefcase before discreetly slipping her heels back on underneath her desk. It's been a day of near constant meetings and her feet ache terribly.

'Yes well, you're bloated EVERYWHERE... kind of comes with the territory.'

Three cycles now in a row of hormones and IUI have netted her nothing but disappointment, a tender abdomen, and lingering fatigue. Lucy had warned her during their last phone conversation that most women benefitted from a month or two 'off' halfway through what she'd called the 'baby lottery,' and now Pepper understands exactly what it is that she'd meant.

'A break would be a relief, and not just for me.'

Trying to conceive was exhausting, and though he was being remarkably patient about it, Tony had to be feeling fatigued about the reality of things too. 'Of course, what he didn't know when he'd signed on for this was that clomid would make me not only tired and borderline nauseous, but cranky as hell...' She snorts a little, 'Yes well you're pumped full of hormones. You're horny. And you're not getting laid. Big surprise you're on edge...'

The only bright spot in this last three months has been her and Tony's recurring hands of poker... or as he put it, repeated proof that she was "'damn well counting the cards.'" Not that he couldn't have done so as well if he'd really wanted to of course, but he was convinced it was the only explanation for why she was beating him four out of every five games.

That she was the better or luckier player of course was an unacceptable option.

'Speak of the devil.' Tony unexpectedly wanders into her office, his nose buried in a stack of paperwork.

"Hey, Pep. I've signed off on the latest financials." He carelessly drops a folder onto the corner of her desk and continues without missing a beat. "Set up a meeting with Derik. I'm not entirely happy with the budget numbers I'm seeing coming out of Systems Integration plus we need to review the latest report from the audit committee.

"Also, make sure he gets me an updated progress report on that remote sensing array requested by NASA. Looks like the project will require an extra several million in capital and I think we can find it by streamlining IT." Tony frowns a little while making a notation in the margin of the document he's scanning.

"Worst case scenario, we hold a bake sale?" Pepper interjects sarcastically while punching a reminder into her BlackBerry.

He catches her glance and smirks. "Well it's a global recession and cash flow is tight right now, but I don't think it's quite *that* grim. Yet… I'll let you know when we have to schedule selling my body to the slobbering hordes though."

She rolls her eyes at that.

"…Oh and have you seen the project documentation for the Hellfire III review I had this morning? The team was having issues with the laser sensor in the warhead and I came up with a couple design ideas over lunch…"

Tony is making a concerted effort these days to stay on top of things at work, both to make her life easier and to avoid setting off her unpredictable temper. Still… Pepper sighs. "It's right here."

She moves toward a large filing cabinet and tugs open a middle drawer.

He purses his lips, noticing her tiredness and the way her fist comes around to press hard into the center of her lower back, but refrains from commenting. The first month she hadn't gotten pregnant wasn't necessarily a surprise. Now after three tries it is visibly starting to wear on her emotional wellbeing. Although he is doing his best to hide it, it tears at him as well.

What if it didn't work? It was the unspoken prospect hanging over them like a boulder waiting to drop. They were only allowed six tries at clomid and had already blown through half of them.

His deepening sense of worry and helplessness at their situation had Tony just as tense and on edge as she was. It didn't help knowing that without a child together his claim on her is still tenuous at best. Each passing day generates a greater desire to do something… anything… to fix it. And yet at the same time that very pressure is only worsening the strain on both.

Truth is, he's trying to figure out a way to coax Pepper into taking a month off as Lucy had mentioned without her taking it the wrong way and blowing up at him.

'Might be best to just say it outright,' comes the reluctant thought. Tony absently leaves his work on her desk and follows her to the cabinet. Pepper grabs the appropriate folder, unaware he's slipped in behind her, and in a single movement slams the drawer shut while pivoting into his space.

A combination of shock and fatigue turns her wobbly on her heels and his hand shoots out to steady her.

"Careful." His fingers tense against her hip and she's not sure if it's a warning to her or if he'd meant it for himself. Either way, they instinctively lean closer. The desire to kiss him is all engulfing and Pepper can feel their tenuous boundaries blur within the space of a heartbeat.

The document flutters to the floor. The subtle scent of her perfume plays havoc with his senses. Bitchy he can handle. But she's clearly exhausted. He inhales. 'And horny. Definitely horny.'

Tony hadn't planned this sudden turn of events, but certainly doesn't pass up the opportunity either. His free hand finds hers and two sets of fingers gently fold together.

"Pepper…" All she can see is the warm longing in his expression.

He reads the fleeting surrender in her eyes in the seconds before it vanishes. She jerks away with an embarrassed flush and a self-conscious hand tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"I... uhm... I need to pick those up."

He nods and helps her gather up the scattered pages of the report and retrieves the rest of his own paperwork from her desk. Several uncomfortable seconds pass and he retreats into the safety of nonchalance, casually offering: "You look pretty wiped out, Pep. How about we call it a night? Hell if you want, I'll even cook you dinner."

She silently raises an eyebrow in patent disbelief. "YOU'RE going to cook?"

"I'll have you know that I make a mean marinara sauce..." His tone is coaxing and hopeful at the same time.

Pepper's lips quirk a little. "Mmmhm... Is a blow torch in any way involved in this recipe?"

Tony smirks back, "Well you do have to fire roast the tomatoes first."

The half smile springs open full and Pepper snorts, reaching out almost unconsciously to push a longer strand of hair back off his forehead. He doesn't quite manage to suppress the quiver that her gentle touch brings. "You're going to need another haircut soon."

Her hand drops, though her expression remains warm, shifting from amused to wry, "Can I take a rain check? For a time when we're both less likely to end up doing something we might regret?"

'I wouldn't regret a damn thing,' Tony thinks, though he wisely doesn't voice the thought.

Instead he reaches up his own hand, brushing her bangs aside before leaning in to softly kiss her forehead. The caress is brief and tender and Pepper's eyes slip closed, her breath hitching in her throat. He purposefully steps backward, putting some space between them, though it takes most of his willpower to do so. It leaves her staring bemusedly at him, trying to stem the heady hum of desire coursing through her own body.

'It would be so easy to…' She won't allow herself to complete the thought, instead laying the blame on, 'It's just the hormone therapy,' though some part of her knows this a lie… or at least not entirely the truth.

"Damn and I'd hoped to regain at least a little of my honor at the card table tonight." Tony throws down the gauntlet, playing on her cutthroat love of trouncing him at poker.

She blinks, trying to recapture the thread of their conversation. "I don't know Stark. Are you sure your ego could take being beaten by a girl? AGAIN?"

It's a relief when they sink into the well-known security of snark. "Hmm, your competitive streak is really something else, Potts. You really think you'll win?"

Her eyes flash as she takes the bait. "Oh I *know* I can beat the pants off you."

He stifles a groan at the swiftly forming fantasy of Pepper relieving him of his trousers. 'Don't. Even. Go. There. Stark.'

"Is that a fact?" Tony murmurs blandly while leading her out. He drops the stack of folders and reports in his office and they quickly head for the elevator.

Reading his mind, she replies archly, "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

They share a look. "Of course…" he echoes back.

The drive to the mansion is uneventful and quiet, each lost in thought. Tony eventually tucks his restored Cobra into its regular spot in the garage and turns off the engine, but doesn't make a move to exit the vehicle.

"I know what you're doing, you know." Pepper states softly after a moment.

His smile is charming. "I know. Is it working?"

She exhales slowly while considering her next move. "Apparently. For now at least. Let's go upstairs."

"I promised I wouldn't push, remember? And I won't. Poker's all that's on the table at present." The point is silently reinforced when Tony jams his hands into his pockets, safely out of the way of temptation. They climb the stairs to the main floor.

'It's not just you I'm worried about.' The whole situation is quickly slipping out of her control. 'Hell, when has *any* of this mess ever been within *my* control?' She's felt wildly off balance ever since… ever since Tony offered to be her child's 'baby daddy.'

Pepper nods an acknowledgement of his promise, but keeps quiet, apprehensively gnawing on the inside of her lower lip. He's quickly disappearing around the curve in the staircase and she stares at his retreating back, eyes focusing on the way his dark hair curls at the nape of his neck when it gets too long.

Her fingers instinctively twitch as she longs to come up behind him… wrap her arms around his waist… kiss a certain spot just above his collar. She's always had a fascination with his skin there…

"Best two outta three. I'll set up while you change and start the meat defrosting," he shouts from the living room.

She shakes away her flight of fancy with a stern self-rebuke. 'I absolutely will NOT jump my boss… '

"Fine. Your funeral." Pepper finds him comfortably sprawled on the couch once she's shunned her work clothes for the day. He's dropped his tie near the fireplace, undone the top button of his dress shirt and toed off his shoes; his feet are propped up on the polished wood surface of the coffee table. She rolls her eyes at the small splotch of red tomato on his shirt cuff. "The stake in the pot is an hour of paperwork. Done on request with no stalling or whining."

Pointing out that he's already been doing paperwork with minimal stalling or whining for over a couple months now seems irrelevant. Besides, Tony has larger ambitions.

"I have a better idea." Hiding his nerves beneath a façade of confidence, he goes for broke. If she explodes into a blinding rage… well at least they weren't in public. Then again, a witness to the disposal of his dead body might not be such a bad thing… He's suddenly glad Jarvis has his back. "The winner of the next three hands gets to choose where we go on vacation."

Pepper opens her mouth than closes it. Her eyebrow twitches as she sits down next to him. "Vacation?"

Tony nods, "Yeah. I've been to so many boring meetings lately I'm ready to scream and even if you don't want to admit it, you probably have too. These last two weeks in particular have been particularly damaging to my laissez faire reputation. I say it's time to do some serious repair via sloth and opulence..."

Pepper's lips twitch. "So you're basically trying to win my temporary approval of your playing hooky from adulthood in a card game - is that what you're saying?"

He shrugs, "It's not like we both couldn't use a break from the grindstone occasionally."

"Maybe. But since when do you gamble regarding the contents of your schedule? You can do whatever you want for the most part, Tony. You know that. As long as you're prepared to deal with the fallout of your actions."

"What can I say? Lately I've developed a bizarre fear of ending up with P.A. induced retributive hypothermia." The look he gives her is knowing.

She colors slightly. "Tony for the last time, the ice-water incident was an accident. Yes I was upset that you blew off your ten-thirty meeting with no warning, but that was just mostly the hormones. I honestly didn't mean to chew you out. Even if I had been looking for retribution I think I could have come up with better than purposely throwing ice water at your head."

"*And* my shirt, *and* down the front of my pants." Tony looks distinctly unconvinced.

"You came up behind me in the DARK when I thought I was the only one left in the office, all right? I thought you were a mugger or something... I used what I had to defend myself."

"Sure. Mmmhmm. I totally believe you." He coughs 'bullshit' into his hand before dealing out the first hand.

Once she has her cards he speaks again, doing everything he can to make sure his tone remains even despite the next part of the discussion. "Look - the other reason I bring this up is because of the implications it could have with our… other ongoing project. Since we'd be gone from L.A. for about three weeks to a month, I'd really like us to take a break for that time period..."

"Tony we CAN'T just walk away from the office for an entire MONTH... I'll take two... Two weeks maybe... and that with careful planning..." The rest of what Pepper says cuts off sharply as she processes exactly what he means. Then she stutters. "Oh you mean from… You want to STOP then...?"

"No," Tony is quick to correct. "I just want a month long siesta of sorts. For both of us. And it doesn't have to be a full month of time off from work. I figure two weeks of it can function as a working vacation."

He shrugs, "It's just - well the last three months have been a rollercoaster. And you can only ride the corkscrew so many times in a row before you have to take a pit stop, you know? I mean unless you actually like seeing your own puke."

Pepper doesn't quite know whether to be amused or insulted by the analogy. She chooses the former. "So you're saying no IUI for a month then?" She watches Tony take three cards for himself.

"I'm saying no hormones, no appointments, no nothing. Well except maybe touring a couple of the European offices." He shrugs, "I was hoping to visit Italy actually. I bet fifty. I have some family business to deal with there."

Her brow wrinkles, "Italy?" She glances vaguely at her cards and sees his bet; raises another fifty.

"I've had an offer on a property I own there. Since I'm currently undecided whether or not to dispose of it, I figured we could swing by and check it out… after raising a little hell in the Torino office of course." He smirks. "Maybe I could hold a press conference!"

"Absolutely not. And you want to sell the villa on Capri? Tony you LOVE that place."

Tony coolly examines his hand. "No, this is a smaller property. Little more than the house, a vineyard and a small olive grove, actually. It's just outside the little seaside hamlet of Vernazza in Liguria."

"I don't remember anything fitting that description on your inventory of property…" She's staring at him dubiously.

"I am a man of many hidden real estate secrets, Potts," he nods sagely. "Even from my trusty sidekick. Besides, I haven't been there in years – not since I was a teenager to be honest. Are you going to call?"

"How come I always have to be the sidekick?" Pepper mutters darkly while signaling for another card. "I mean other than when I've got you bent over the poker table, that is."

He snorts. "Because I haven't made you a suit, smartass. Though come to think of it, I probably should."

She rolls her eyes while rearranging her cards. What harm could possibly come of vacationing together? 'God. What harm could there possibly *be* in jetting off with my insanely attractive boss? To Italy??' Even entertaining the idea is worthy of a straight jacket and she knows this with certainty. Ranks right up there on the Stupid List next to: 'what harm could possibly come of letting my boss *impregnate* me??'

To top it off, they were sitting close, yet not touching. It was… damn distracting to say the least. Pepper licks her lower lip and tries to focus on her hand instead of groping the man next to her.

"You're not getting cold feet about this whole Operation Baby thing are you?" She hides her worry that this is the true reason for his desire to take a break.

"No! Of course not," he answers far too quickly. "I just think maybe for the sake of our sanity… I mean… It hasn't worked yet and… It's not like I don't think it will. I do."

Without thinking, he places an urgent hand on her knee and she sucks in a ragged breath as bare skin meets bare skin. Their eyes lock and for one slow second they are inches away from throwing caution to the wind.

"Sorry." Tony remembers his promise and slams the heel of his offending palm against his forehead. "God, you might as well just nail the coffin shut right now."

Letting him in on the fact that she'd wanted to take a break as well seems moot. Then again, they are aiming for honesty these days.

She smiles a little at his discomfort and shifts further away. "Truth is Tony, I've wanted to take a month off too. I've been trying to think of how to bring the subject up."

"Really?" His relief is palpable and a deep tension visibly unwinds from his shoulders. Earlier she hadn't fully noticed the extent of the strain he was carrying. Now the point is driven home as his grin envelops her.

"I really have been just. that. miserable to be around haven't I?" Pepper asks ruefully.

"No, not really," he murmurs diplomatically then, seeing her expression of disbelief, reverses his stance. "Okay, maybe just a little. It's not anything I can't handle."

"This is *such* a bad idea…" Her voice trails off as she watches him; considers the potential ramifications of taking the bet. Win or lose they would still end up spending more time together. It really just came down to the location... romantic vs. otherwise.

"I see your trip to Italy and raise you a trip to… Alaska, I think. It's been ages since I've been able to do any serious hiking or skiing."

He laughs and it breaks the tension. "Alaska? Snow and dark and polar bears are your idea of a good time?!"

"The Northern Lights are beautiful up there this time of year. Besides… Parkas, big woolly mittens… I LIKE to ski."

"Ahh. Snuggling for warmth." The look he gives her is full on predatory. "Sexy. Too bad we're gonna be heading for someplace slightly warmer."

"You still have to win, hotshot. And anyway, I do believe you mentioned best two out of three-"

"Worried, are you?" Tony interrupts.

She blatantly ignores him. "Otherwise this 'vacation destination' is my pick. I call."

"Fine. Four of a kind." Tony lays out four sixes on the sofa next to him.

"Shit. Two pair."

"Then that's one so far for Italy and Zip for the Indomitable Snowman nudist colony."

Pepper chokes. "The what?!"

"Your turn to deal," Tony cheerfully hands the deck back.

Pepper takes it and deals the next hand. "Snowman NUDIST colony?" She can't quite let the comment go.

"Well you don't exactly see the sasquatch running around in winter gear or even a pair of tightie-whities most days, do you?"

"Yes well Tony, that's because they don't EXIST…"

Tony raises his eyebrow. "Says who exactly? Next thing you're gonna say is that you don't believe in the tooth fairy either."

"Not since the year that I turned eight and haggled with my parents over the price of cavitied versus non-cavitied teeth."

"So no tooth fairies or snow creatures? No magic of any kind left in the world, then?"

"I'll admit the normal rules can be bent from time to time, but in my experience most miracles can be pretty pricey."

"That is so… jaded. Not to mention cynical." Tony picks up his cards and shuffles a pair of twos to the back. "You have no sense of whimsy, Potts."

"Hey! I have whimsy!" He pierces her with a wry glance that dares her to continue down such a losing track.

She purses her lips. "Fine. I have no sense of whimsy. It's wildly over-rated anyway. And I raise you fifty."

No daydreams or random flights of fancy for Pepper Potts. 'Is that why she's doing this parenting thing solo?' he wonders. They were just joking around, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he might have stumbled onto something more fundamentally key to deciphering the enigma sitting beside him.

'She's always been pragmatic… In and of itself that's not a bad thing.' In reality, it was a trait that had served them both well over the years as it balanced nicely with his own impulsiveness.

Pepper takes a card from the deck and Tony takes two.

'But is there more to it? She *is* hiding things… Okay, not *hiding* so much as not comfortable sharing with me,' he counters evenly with a covert glance at his assistant.

Had she given up on the fantasy of mommy and daddy and baby makes three or never really wanted it in the first place? He found the latter hard to believe. Everyone had hopes and dreams, lack of whimsy notwithstanding. Which left him with… option one. At some point she'd given up. The question was… why?

He thought back to their first discussion on 'popsicle daddies' months before. She'd said she didn't have a problem shifting around her priorities for something that was important to her. If she was willing to make sacrifices of time for a child, he didn't understand why finding a man to share it with would be so different. 'Okay, so taking care of *me* is obviously a huge drain on her time and resources, but still…'

Tony vacantly stares past his cards. The thought of Pepper with another man rankles but he quickly shoves it aside as irrelevant.

Her miscarriage was another big question mark. Obviously a guy had been involved back in college and clearly the fairy tale ending hadn't worked out well for them… Tony had been stonewalled every time he tried to quiz Pepper about it and Lucy hadn't been forthcoming with details either. So far his friendly rapport with his assistant's doctor had involved them periodically ganging up on Pepper, and yet when it truly mattered… hadn't extended to Lucy breaking Pepper's confidence – which was more than a little frustrating, although not unexpected.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

Tony looks up and realizes he's been playing the current hand on autopilot. He shakes his head in mock distress, picking up the previous thread of their conversation. "And here is yet another reason why you need me as your Baby Daddy. Clearly."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Who else is going to handle Elf Duty at Christmas? If left up to you, you'll have our munchkin weaned off Santa Claus before he hits his first birthday. Tragic."

"You really think the situation is that dire?"

There's laughter bubbling in her eyes. He reaches out to softly trail the back of one index finger down her cheek then drifts his touch across her lower lip. A swirl of fantasy and romance permeates the air and they tremble slightly at the contact.

"I think you desperately need a little magic in your life, Potts," he whispers. "I call."

She licks her lips, a little nervously, and then lays her cards down. "Two pair. Fours and Sixes. You got better than that?"

"Indeed." His smile is smug as he lays out three sevens along with his pair of twos. "Full house. Book us for Pisa, Ms. Potts. We'll have to save the great white north for another, hopefully warmer time."

"Thin blooded wuss," Pepper murmurs back with a grin...

Tony snorts, "I moved to L.A. for a reason, you know. The extreme cold is not and never will be 'my thing.'"

Pepper chuckles, "Ah yes, because earthquakes and wildfires are so much nicer than blizzards..." She shakes her head in amusement. "Though I suppose you at least don't have to worry about getting literally mudslided off your foundation the way some of the people at the main office do..."

"You know, I don't think I've ever asked Potts, where exactly do YOU live?"

"At present? A suite at the Holiday Inn downtown - about fifteen minutes walk from the State University Campus."

He blinks again. "Wait a minute? You're telling me that you're currently living in a HOTEL?"

She shrugs, "Yeah... though only temporarily. I chose not to renew my lease where I was when it came up for re-contract three weeks ago."

"Any particular reason...?"

Her jaw twitches just the tiniest bit. "Annoying neighbors and not enough space. Plus I figured its long past time for me to start looking for a house - something more appropriate for children than a high-rise."

"Ah…" A wealth of meaning is present in that single syllable.

"Not on your life," Pepper counters a little hastily as she gets to her feet.

Tony shrugs, maintaining his innocence. "What?"

She stares down at him. "I can see what you're thinking. You're wondering how you can get me to move in with you."

He tucks in the flap on the box and tosses the deck of cards onto the coffee table. "Well that's a little presumptuous." Tony stands, clearly amused at her discomfort.

Pepper cocks a suspicious eyebrow and he steadily holds her gaze for a long moment.

"So… dinner or do I kick you to the curb now that I've got what I want?"

"You have what you want?" she asks somewhat faintly.

His fingertips gently track down the length of her bare arm and he leans forward slightly, waiting. "Very nearly."

Her hands clench into fists and he's now absolutely positive she's trying not to jump him.

"Optimist."

He smirks and casually takes her hand, tugging her toward the kitchen. "It's a talent, Potts. Come on, let's eat."

0o0o0o0o0o

Despite a world-class ventilation system, Tony has to admit he can still smell smoke. Nevertheless, he chalks up dinner as a definite success. He hadn't *truly* come close to burning down the kitchen, and was mostly blaming the small mishap with the mini-blow torch on nerves thanks to Pepper's near constant hovering around the fire extinguisher. Charred tomatoes and onion aside, his best effort had eventually yielded a delicious meal and it hadn't gone unappreciated.

The evening had been… well 'comfortable' was the closest he could come to putting it into words. It hadn't occurred to him to question why the idea of Pepper moving in didn't bother him… or why sharing a laugh or doing something as mundane as filling the dishwasher had just felt… right.

That she was currently homeless was a rather good development in his eyes. Cut through a lot of potential snags… He hadn't said anything more about her house hunting though, choosing instead to wait and see how best to use the opportunity to his advantage. There was no doubt that the topic would come up again sooner or later.

In the meantime, he'd changed into his casual clothes as well after dinner and now they were over an hour into the restart of their Great Poker Rivalry.

He was aggravated to find that all his previous good luck had deserted him. 'So much for magic,' he grouses to himself. She's now won a staggering ELEVEN games in a row and their current hand is not looking promising either.

Tony discards a nine only to pick up another and he rolls his eyes in disgust. "One minute..." He gets up to get himself another bottle of water before coming back and flopping down onto the cushion. "All right... Your turn."

Nothing but silence greets his words and he looks over to find Pepper slumped back against the couch, eyes closed, her cards held limply against her lap.

"Pep?" He grins and snaps his fingers in front of her face. Nothing. "Huh. Hormone induced narcolepsy." Or more likely genuine exhaustion. She'd been running herself ragged lately - both at the mansion and the office. He'd tried to needle her into slowing down a bit, but even he was smart enough to realize by now that Pepper used her job as a way to distract herself from more internal forms of stress.

Tony stares at her for a while, uncertain what to do. She does desperately need the rest… he ought to just steer her into her semi-regular guest bedroom. Still he can't stand the suspense and sneaks a look at her cards.

'Damn it, a straight. How the hell does she DO that?!'

He drums his fingers against his thigh and briefly considers trading out a couple of her cards for his.

He checks his watch.

She sighs deeply and shifts, tongue snaking out to moisten her lips.

He groans a little at that sight then imagines her tongue, gentle against his, while his fingers dig into her ass, hauling her close. She moans his name and her expression reflects everything he wants too. No more hiding. No more boundaries.

"Pe-pper," His body is stirring in response and Tony grimaces, shutting down the daydream. Following any further along *that* line of thought would likely require the privacy of his room and he doesn't want to leave the real Pepper quite yet even for a tempting fantasy.

'Look at it this way. At least when we finally do have sex it'll be because she really wants it, not because it's some means to an end…'

It's poor comfort. In the interim, he'll be a gentleman… even if it kills him.

He quietly closes the gap between them and kneels on the floor, giving into at least this much temptation. Tony takes her cards, placing them on the coffee table then gently skims his knuckles along her cheek and she sighs, a fleeting smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

He leans forward just enough to press a whisper-kiss to her forehead.

Pepper's hair is coming loose from the messy bun at the nape of her neck, framing her face with soft tendrils of strawberry blonde and he watches for a moment more before gently shaking her shoulder. "Come on. Bedtime, Potts." His hand ghosts across her hip and she instinctively stretches toward him, but doesn't fully wake.

"'Kay…"

Tony smiles and lifts her into his arms. At that, her eyes finally flutter open, still heavy with sleep. "I can walk you know," she mumbles against his shoulder.

"Indulge me."

"I wish," she murmurs. "I so totally wish."

Then by all appearances she slips back into deep slumber as he cradles her against his chest.

He navigates down the hall to one of the guest rooms and gently sets her down on the queen-sized bed.

Her mouth is so temptingly close as he bends to tuck the covers around her… It would be so easy...

'She's too important. Don't screw this up,' Tony admonishes himself.

"Sleep well." He tenderly tucks a lock of hair behind her ear before straightening.

The door closes behind him with a soft click.

"You too," echoes back softly from the darkness.


End file.
